Secrets of Allerdale Hall
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Crimson Peak/Thor AU. This is basically Loki /Thor even though I did not change Sir Thomas Sharpe's name. At the investor's meeting Thomas finds one investor interested in his idea, or maybe just him. Mr. Odinson is a handsome forbidable man with hidden motives. Sex, lies, and murder are just the start of intrigue. Dark Thor, Manipulative Sharpe siblings. M/M, M/F Explicit Smut.
1. Chapter 1

"What you have here Mr. Sharpe, is a toy." Mr. Cushing said.

"It is not a toy. It is a mock-up of a real functioning machine. I but lack capital to realize it into existence."

"Have you ever done hard labor a day in your life Mr. Sharpe?" Mr. Cushing asked. "Let me see your hands." Thomas offered them as desperation consumed his soul.

"Just as I thought, soft, the hands of a dreamer, not a doer. I made my fortune by the sweat of my brow Mr. Sharpe. I doubt you know the sensation."

"You're wrong. Dreamer I may be but a lack of past experience does not mean I lack the will." Thomas said, passion flooding from his mouth to defend his one chance at changing his fortune. A knock at the door came and the young blonde woman from downstairs entered.

"Ah Edith, thank you." Mr. Cushing said as he took the stack of papers from his daughter.

"You'll not be getting my money from me tonight, nor from any other man in this room I'd wager, but you are welcome to come to my home Saturday night and join my daughter and I for dinner before you leave for home. That is the most I can offer."

"Thank you Sir." Thomas said, trying to sound grateful.

"I'd like to hear more, Mr. Sharpe." A tall very built man with golden hair and piercing blue eyes said from the other side of the table.

"Mr. Odinson? Surely you do not think this huckster can produce results? You'd be throwing your money away."

"I'm not as ready to give up on his ideas as you are. I know it is rather forward, but I would very much like to accompany Mr. Sharpe to your home on Saturday to hear what else he has to say."

"If you are foolish enough to throw your money away, then come to dinner so that I may watch him swindle you. It will be very entertaining." Mr. Cushing said.

"Thank you, Mr. Cushing." Thor said. Thomas turned to Thor after watching the exchange, displaying his brightest smile. The others in the room were clearing out and he and Thor would have the chance to discuss further business details alone.

Loki looked again into those brilliant eyes and his stomach flipped. Thor was smiling, but his smile was predatory and there was a glint of something in Thor's eyes, that he dared not name. He stiffened his posture in response and squashed the urge to swallow down his unease. Thomas no longer felt grateful or relieved by Mr. Odinson's interest in his project. He felt like he'd crawled into the lion's den.

"Come now Mr. Sharpe. Tell me more about your home in England and of the ground from which your fortune will sprout." Thor assessed Thomas. His clothes were rather dated and his shoes very worn, though well kept. He imagined Mr. Sharpe had no choice but to make them last as long as possible. He was a nobleman on the brink of becoming a pauper. Was already a pauper by the look of him. If not for the crumbling walls of his estate, he'd have no home at all.

"Allerdale Hall is beautiful and very close to my heart. It can look a fright, especially during the winter, to those that are not used to it. The red clay comes up through the white fallen snow and stains it red. We call it Crimson Peak, because the ground appears to bleed."

"Gruesome things do not disturb you." Thor stated.

"How do you mean?"

"There's something about you. You've seen terrible things Mr. Sharpe. I know because you have that look in your eyes. I used to carry it too. You do not need to discuss it with me, not now, or ever. But know, you have a friend in which you can confide, if ever you feel the need to bare your soul." Thor placed a large bronzed callous hand on Mr. Sharpe's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Thomas could smell his breath, a mixture of expensive brandy and tobacco. Thor was dressed in the latest fashion and his burgundy waist coat fit precisely around his trim midsection and broad shoulders. Red was definitely his color. His blue eyes, looked deep into his, for far too long than was polite or comfortable. Loki saw then the thing he did not wish to see. Desire.

"I thank you, Mr. Odinson. I must go. My sister will want to hear of my progress. I look forward to seeing you again at dinner." Thomas' voice cracked slightly as he spoke.

"And tomorrow evening as well." Thor said.

"Tomorrow? Oh the ball! Of course. Yes, my sister and I will be in attendance. Until then Mr. Odinson." Thomas shook his hand though he couldn't stop it from trembling. He turned and walked down the stairs, though he wanted to run as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Oh! Mr. Sharpe!" Edith called out.

"Yes my lady?"

"Please forgive my father. He is too blunt and quick to judge in his old age. I think your idea was wonderful."

"I'm glad to hear you say so." Thomas smiled. She'd make a fitting candidate. No mother, father easily dispatched. "Until tomorrow night."

"Until then." She smiled, gentile and kind. She looked like an angel. Thomas returned to his hotel to give a full report to his sister Lucille.

"Any investors?" Lucille asked.

"One, but there is a problem." Thomas said.

"What?"

"Lucille, I think he's a homosexual."

"He wants to fuck you?"

"Yes."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Are there no others?"

"There is a girl. Mr. Cushing has a daughter. His wife is dead and if he dies she inherits everything. I think she might be our best option."

"Who is the investor?"

"Thor Odinson. He's a bull of a man. He's tall, taller than even me and twice as wide in his shoulders and very strong, very large."

"While I've gotten used to sharing you with others, to a small degree, this will be a first."

"Absolutely not. I will not whore myself out to a man. How do two men even...?" Thomas gestured with his hands, looking dumbfounded and frustrated.

"Well, I imagine a lot of cock sucking is involved, and penetration into an orifice not designed to perform that function."

"Must you be so vulgar?"

"Must you be so ignorant? We need the money. I will size up the girl and the investor and determine which is the easier path." Lucille said.

"Easier for you perhaps. One requires that I seduce and poison an innocent girl. The other…"

"Requires you to simply seduce."

"There is nothing simple about it."

"Which is why it does not bother me as much as it otherwise would. If I thought for a moment that you enjoyed him fucking you, I'd slit his throat."

"And yet you could tolerate the thought of him defiling me, doing unholy things to my body that two men are not meant to do together."

"So far I've been the one getting my hands dirty. It's your turn. If sucking his dick is all that is required to get him to invest, then do it. I can even teach you how, if need be." Lucille ran her hand down his torso and tucked it inside his pants. Thomas breathed out as she stroked him, teasing an erection. "You can close your eyes and think of me."

"Lucy." Thomas shuddered. She sank to her knees and unbuckled his pants.

"Shh, brother. The neighbors will hear you." She pulled out the silky shaft and licked a long streak up it before swallowing the head. Thomas grit his teeth, as his fingers ensnarled into his sister's elegant and complicated up-do. He fucked her mouth, grabbing the sides of her head for leverage. She grabbed his hips, holding on for the ride. He bit his lip to stifle his yell when he came, feeling his seed get sucked away down an undulating throat. He moaned in relief. He pulled his dick out of her mouth so she could breath and tucked it back into his trousers.

"Now, pretend you were the one on your knees."


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas watched the room paying meticulous attention to who was present and who was casting glances in his direction. Lucille was on the piano dressed in a blood red gown, looking fetching as always. To his left entered Mr. Cushing and his lovely daughter Edith. Mr. Cushing gave his daughter a small bow and left her to search out the company of Mr. Odinson, who was standing near a tall picture window, sipping brandy.

Thor's face was fresh shaven this evening, unlike yesterday when he'd sported a neatly trimmed shallow beard. He must have decided against it. With his long straw colored hair pulled back into a ponytail and white tie and tails, he was easily the handsomest man in the room. The ladies' eyes certainly lingered on him a great deal. If only they knew of his secret proclivities.

"Sir Thomas!" Mrs. Goodson beamed at Thomas as she dragged her young daughter over to meet with the English noble.

"Good evening ladies. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Thomas asked.

"I hear you live in a castle. Is that true?" Miss Goodson asked, brazen and immature in her body language. The girl had to be sixteen years at most.

"Gertrude! Forgive my daughter Sir Thomas. She has a romanticized version of England stuck her head. I blame myself for all the fanciful books I let her read." She said. Thomas did not have time for Noble Title seeking debutantes. Miss Goodson, with her large familial ties, was a poor candidate, and Edith was looking at him forlorn.

"Forgiveness granted. Please excuse me." Thomas said to extricate himself from the simpering pair of social climbers. He decided to get the attention of the hall by delighting them with his knowledge and proficiency of the waltz. He called the room to attention and praised Lucille for her skills on the piano, eliciting a round of applause from the room for her efforts. Lucille bowed to the room graciously.

"It is said that only those that have mastered the waltz can move the with the skill and grace required to dance with a candle aflame, and not let the flame flicker out. Every gentleman needs a lady of such composure." Thomas lit a candle stick and walked towards Mrs. Goodson, her daughter, and Edith.

"Would you be mine?" Thomas asked. Edith smiled, genuine and sweet. She took his hand and together they swept across the ballroom floor in smooth effortless glides. Lucille played the piano with fluid finger movements. When the song ended, the candle still burned. Edith blew it out. He looked at her, feeling something he hadn't felt with any of his previous wives. It was something he only associated with Lucille, but different, alien, and new.

Thomas glanced over at Mr. Cushing's disapproving glare, followed by Lucille who was wearing a mask of politeness punctuated by a tight smile. She always had that look on her face at this stage of recruitment.

"Edith, this is Lucille. She is my sister."

"Hello." Edith and Lucille bowed to one another. Thomas could see Lucille measuring Edith as they carried out their small talk. He hoped she found Edith preferable to Mr. Odinson. Lucille wrinkled her nose like a bunny at something funny that Edith said. It gave a cute effect, but it was Lucille's way disguising disgust when she was in mixed company.

"Sir Thomas Sharpe." Mr. Odinson approached. "May I have the honor of dancing with the beautiful Lady Sharpe?"

"Yes, you may." She said. Another young lady was called upon to provide music for the party. The piano music played a lovely melody as Thomas watched his sister and their potential investor glide through the room.

He watched them smile at one another as they did their turns. They too, were sizing each other up. Heaven could only know what conclusions they drew. They both laughed a little too loudly at each other's jokes. They both acted quite smitten and affectionate, and Thomas knew they were both putting on a show for the entire room and for each other. Only he could see the lie that both portrayed. Lucille his sister, his lover. Thor, his would-be lover, whom he must seduce and possibly swindle to find financial freedom. Thor no doubt would feign an interest in his sister to get closer to him. The game board was laid bare then, and like any good chess player, Thomas was looking six moves ahead.

The song ended and the pair left the center to join the people gathered at the edges in polite discussion.

"So Mr. Odinson, I have told you much about my brother and I, but we know little of you. Tell us, how you came to be the man you are today." Lucille said as she snatched a flute of champagne from a passing serving tray.

"I made my fortune from the railroad." Mr. Odinson said.

"You own a railroad?" She asked.

"No, no. I was a foreman. And while the regular salary for a foreman is generous for a skilled laborer, it would hardly make a man rich. I made the bulk of my wealth from other opportunities that presented themselves as my team of mongrels laid the tracks."

"What kind of opportunities?" Thomas asked.

"Since the payment of the government contract was based upon the miles of track laid, it was in the owner's best interest if I laid the track in a serpentine fashion. Often times the track plans would veer near a town that was not slotted to have the railroad pass through. Local officials were very generous in their persuasions to have the track move closer to their towns."

"That could hardly be called an honorable profession." Lucille said. "Aren't you afraid of being judged by others?"

"Stiff stuff-shirts like Mr. Cushing would not approve, but struggling entrepreneurs like yourselves can appreciate the cunning and deceit sometimes required to obtain the things we desire." Mr. Odinson smiled at Thomas.

"Indeed. Tell me, what is your opinion of my little toy, as Mr. Cushing called it?" Thomas asked.

"I could see from across the room the intense detail of it. Every gear, every spring, every pin, and it looked sound. Having been around large moving metal engines like trains, a person gets a feel for these sort of things. Your design is elegant. Mr. Cushing's background is in the lumber industry. He does not have the appreciation for such things as I do."

"Then will you invest in my machine?" Thomas asked.

"I want to. But a small scale mockup, no mattered how detailed, is no substitute for the real thing. Aside from the machine doing the work, I would also want to see the land that is being mined to get a sense of what my return would be."

"I have survey reports from the government that…"

"…that are unreliable. I would see Allerdale, in the flesh." Thor said to Thomas. He then turned to Lucille, his eyes flashing fake lust at her. "My lady." Thor bent and kissed her hand before excusing himself.

"What is your opinion of the two?" Thomas asked.

"She's the wrong choice. Mr. Odinson can provide us all that we require. Seduce him well brother. I will play the part of the oblivious smitten maiden, and when he calls to marry me so that he may remain close to you, we'll have his investment and his inheritance."

"And if he is conning us?" Thomas asked.

"It won't matter. Arsenic does not discriminate."


	3. Chapter 3

A knock came at his door. There were only a handful of people that would come to call upon him at the hotel and odds were it was Mr. Odinson.

"Sir Sharpe." He said.

"Mr. Odinson."

"I thought we could dine this evening at the club. I am a member there and I thought we could talk some more about the funds you require."

"Yes of course. I'll get my coat." Thomas tried not to let his apprehension show. Among his many concerns was his current dwindling funds. This trip was his and Lucille's last chance and keeping up appearances was expensive. Most days they skipped lunch to save on the cost. A fine meal at a club would put a dent in his shrinking purse.

"The steak they serve is delicious, and the beer is chilled." Thor threw his arm around his shoulders as they walked towards the lift. His smile was bright and contagious and Thomas couldn't help but bask in his radiance. He was a beautiful man, a pretty man. He could pretend he was a woman he supposed.

In the short elevator ride down to the lobby Thor's hand dropped from Thomas's shoulder, lightly brushing his waist, before dropping entirely. It was a brief intimate touch, easily dismissed or excused as accidental, but Thomas knew it was nothing so innocuous. Mr. Odinson was testing his boundaries. He realized that he needed to respond. He smiled at him, making eye contact that lingered several seconds until the gate of the lift opened on the main floor.

They exited the hotel and walked the street at a stroll, both silent and looking about as the sun set and the stars came out. They reached their destination and were ushered to a private table with curtains in a back area away from the main dining area.

The waiter came and tried to give Mr. Odinson the specials but he waved them off and ordered two plates of Porterhouse steaks with roasted potatoes and sautéed broccoli.

"I hope you don't mind I ordered for you." Thor said.

"Not at all. I've never dined here before. I defer to your judgement." Thomas said with another sweet smile. He wasn't sure how men flirted with other men, but he figured it had to be subtle considering that it was considered a sin against god. Not that his regular sex life wasn't also a sin against god. God forgot Thomas a long time ago.

"Mmm. So what will your machine cost?" Thor asked.

"Well, a good portion of it is already built, but I ran out of capital to complete it. Part of the reason my little toy appears of sound design is because I have been forced to learn, through trial and error, what works and what does not. The setbacks have brought the project to a halt. If I can just get the last section fixed I'd be up and running again. My sister and I would have an industry again."

"Yes but you didn't answer my question."

"About a 50 pounds in total." Thomas said, looking down in shame.

"That is not that much." He said. An uncomfortable silence followed. "I see you Mr. Sharpe. You keep up appearances well but you are on the brink. How big of a dent will this meal put into your wallet this evening?" He asked. Thomas looked up at him, ashamed and fearful. He didn't know what to say that didn't sound like pathetic begging.

"I do not hold it against you Thomas." Thor gave him a gentle smile and then placed his hand atop of his. His large calloused thumb stroked the back of it and Thomas took a shuddering breath.

"You are beautiful Mr. Sharpe. You have a brilliant mind and the spirit of a fighter and survivor. Being a man with perverse proclivities adds an additional burden."

"Thank you."

"Men like us have the hardest time finding one another. Being forced to be careful, as we must, to prevent polite society from discovering who we really are. I would like to get to know you better Thomas. I would like to use a business trip to England as an excuse to spend time alone with you."

"I would like that." Thomas scraped together the sincerest fake smile he could muster. Their food came, along with their beer. They both drank deeply though the equal amount of libation had a harsher effect on his constitution than Mr. Odinson's. Thor paid the bill for the entire meal and the two stumbled back to the hotel, singing a galley song as alcohol sweat from their pores. No one paid them any mind, being handsome wealthy young men in their prime, acting like men.

When they got to Thomas's room, Thor rushed him inside and shut the door. Blood rushed into his ears drowning out all sound. Thor stood there, his gaze piercing and hungry. Every one of his muscles looked coiled like a mountain lion about to pounce on prey. The air was thick with desire. Thor sprung forward then to close the distance between them. Their lips were a mere hair's breadth apart when a knock on the side door came from Lucille's adjoining bedroom. Thor took a hasty step backwards.

"Brother? Are you decent?" She called out, innocent and sweet.

"Yes Lucy. I'm in here. Mr. Odinson is with me."

"Oh! You two men look like you've been deep in your cups."

"Yes my lady, we have." Thor said.

"And I thank you for returning him at a reasonable hour." She said.

"You're welcome. I believe your brother and I are closer to an arrangement that suits us both."

"That is good news to hear." She said.

"May I call upon you in the morning my lady? The butterflies are migrating and the nearby park has been full of them of late."

"I would like that."

"You are welcome to join us as well Thomas, to defend and protect your sister's good virtue." Thor said with a kind laugh.

"Yes. The three of us shall have a nice outing tomorrow." Thomas said.

"Good night Sir Sharpe. Lady Sharpe."

"Good night Mr. Odinson." Thomas said. Thor's eyes raked down his body one last time before leaving. The door shut with a soft click and Thomas collapsed onto the bed in relief.

"That was close."

"That was fast. He doesn't waste time does he?"

"No, he doesn't. He also a very observant man, and very blunt. He knows our money situation is direr than we let on. He paid for my meal at the club."

"So he knows we are paupers. What else does he know?"

"He knows that the cost to fix the part is not that much. Any true nobleman could afford the minimal cost. The fact that we cannot exposes the truth of our finances."

"So he was serious about coming to England? Good. I tell you Thomas, he was easier to read than I had anticipated. He's already made plain his next play, inviting me out as he did. He'll put on a show of wooing me next. As he falls in love with you, he'll need to manufacture a legitimate reason to stay at Allerdale indefinetely. Marrying me would be the only available option."

"At Mr. Cushing's home Saturday you need to smile at him and flirt."

"I know how to act the smitten maiden Thomas. You are the one that needs to put on the convincing act. You cannot cringe the first time you suck his cock, nor grimace in disgust when he fucks you. If he suspects for a moment that you are faking, we will lose everything. I don't have to remind you how long the trip at sea will last."

"Five weeks with nothing to do, but keep to our rooms. Lucy, I don't know if I can do it. Over a month of pretending to enjoy fucking that man. Once will be bad enough, but letting him do it over and over again…Any self-respect I have will be gone. I will well and truly be a whore."

"Yes, you will. You can't just lay there. You have to participate, initiate, and show eagerness." Lucille said as she sat next to him on the bed. Thomas sobbed into his hands and she placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Take heart my love. He will suffer in the end. I will make sure of it."


	4. Chapter 4

"The butterflies are lovely, just as you said they would be." Lucille said as she strolled down the path with Thor. Thomas followed a few respectful paces behind, ever the protective brother and chaperone.

"I know how to appreciate details. I enjoy the company of complex creatures. Like you Lady Sharpe. You are an enigma to me and my curiosity of you grows each time I see you. Forgive me for being forward but are you widowed? Or was there some misfortune that prevented you from marrying? I ask because you are so beautiful and I am amazed that no one has sought your hand."

"I was jilted once." Lucille lied. "He thought I was a wealthy heiress because of my rich family land, but when he found out there was no dowry, he cried off and married a girl with 50,000 pounds. I was devastated, and the wolves at court took delight in my suffering. By the end of my third season, my prospects completely evaporated. I never dared venture out again." She said. Thor slowed their pace until they stopped and he turned to her. Thomas kept his eyes and attention elsewhere to give them a semblance of privacy.

Lucille was wearing a gown of crushed velvet. Though expensive when bought is was completely out of style now and the years of age showed. Thor ran a single finger up her sleeve, feeling its texture. It was a feather light touch and his bright blue eyes followed the digit until it reached her shoulder and stopped. He looked up into her face then.

"Are you untouched my lady?" Thor asked her in a whisper. Lucille smiled broadly and feigned a blush.

"Mr. Odinson, though you may be privy to my family's finances, that does not give you entre to my family's secrets, especially mine." Lucille acted the embarrassed and incensed innocent virgin as best as she could muster.

"Of course. Forgive me my lady. I forgot myself." They began their stroll once more, but Thomas was no longer following them. He'd wandered off to sit beside Edith Cushing, who was resting on a blanket enjoying the butterflies and pretending to read.

"I've been typing my manuscript all week. I only have another ten pages left and then I can mail it off to the editor. Hopefully, this time they won't reject it."

"Your tenacity is to be commended." Thomas said. His gaze lingered on her. Part of him was grateful that he was sparring her. She was so good and wonderful. Murdering her father, poisoning her, and stealing her inheritance was not something he wanted to do to her. He liked her more than the others.

"Lady Cushing." Thor said getting the couple's attention.

"Mr. Odinson, hello. Lady Sharpe."

"Call me Lucille dear. I see you have captured my brother's affections."

"Merely his attention." She said. Thomas gave her a polite smile before looking down at his shoes. He'd errored greatly, coming over here to see her. What if Thor became jealous and broke off the investment? He'd have no choice but to marry and murder Edith. His posture towards her became stiff and cold.

"We should return to our hotel. We'll need to change before dinner this evening." Thomas said.

"Of course." Thor said. "Well my lady, since we are both to be abandoned by our guests from across the sea, perhaps I can keep you company until this evening?" Thor asked. Thomas and Lucille both bristled. Edith smiled, innocent and ignorant, inviting him to sit beside her on the blanket. Thomas and Lucille walked back to their hotel, not speaking to one another until they reached their room.

"You seemed rather taken by that golden haired harlot." Lucille said.

"I've never heard of a man being called a harlot before." Thomas said.

"I wasn't talking about Thor."

"Lucy…"

"Spare me your lies brother. I know you better than anyone else ever could. You want her."

"I only want you my darling." Thomas walked behind her and pulled her close to him. He pressed his loins into her swelling backside, smelling her hair.

"You want to leave me." Lucille said.

"Never. I could never." His hands came up from her stomach to cup her breasts.

"We don't have time for this." She said.

"This may be the only time we will have until Thor is dead. After tonight, I'll be his until we arrive home, and even then you won't be able to feed him the poison until after he gives us the investment." Thomas pulled at her skirts, hitching them up until her pantaloons were exposed. He tugged down the ruffled pants, exposing her exquisiteness. He fumbled with his belt buckle and trousers, freeing his cock as swift as he could. He thrust into her hard and fast, showing her his urgent need. She braced herself against the back of the couch.

"We have to…(ha…)wait until after he marries me. We can't…Oh! Depend on what meager injection of capital he…ugh…feels like giving us."

"But he'll want to consummate the marriage." Thomas said, voice dripping with jealousy. It pleased her to hear it in his voice.

"He won't enjoy it."

"Don't care. Only I get to fuck you sister dear." Thomas thrust into her hard to punctuate his point. He rode her at a punishing pace until the desperate little mewls that signaled her nearing release slipped past her lips. He licked the shell of her ear and she moaned, womb clenching and juices dripping as she climaxed on her brother's cock. Thomas gripped her hips roughly and pounded her a few moments more until he filled her. He pulled his cock from her and knelt down to gaze on her defiled leaking petals. The Sistine Chapel could not compare.

"We need to bathe." He said. Their American hotel had modern luxuries of flushing toilets and running water just like Allerdale Hall, and they had need of the convenience. They washed and dressed quickly before calling the carriage to take them the several blocks over to Mr. Cushing's fine home.

Mr. Odinson was already there when the Sharpes arrived and chatting up Edith in the parlor. Mr. Cushing's obvious approval of a match between them shone on his face. A frown appeared on his face when Thor turned his golden aura smile towards Lucille. Lucille returned it with fervor, knowing it would anger her host.

"Thomas." Edith greeted.

"My Lady Cushing. You look lovely tonight." He said with less enthusiasm then he felt. He did not need Lucille getting jealous and paranoid at this stage of the game for any reason. Edith's smile faltered sensing the minute coldness in Thomas's voice. A chiming sounded and Mr. Cushing informed his guests that dinner was served.

They took their seats, with Edith sitting between Thomas and Thor and Lucille on Thor's other side. There were other guests also attending. Two men from the club that both Mr. Cushing and Mr. Odinson knew, along with their wives.

"I dare say you have drawn a battle line down the center of your table Mr. Cushing, placing all the married people on one side and the eligible young people on the other." Mr. Smith said.

"Not a battle line so much as a vantage point for my daughter to see the blissful benefits of a happy marriage."

"Oh father, you speak as if I am opposed to marriage altogether."

"You aren't getting any younger, and neither am I. Is it so wrong for a father to want to see his daughter settled and cared for before he is summoned to God's judgement?"

"No, but nor is it right for a father to be so dramatic or manipulative." Edith said.

"It is a time honored tradition my darling Edith. I have no shame. So Mr. Sharpe, how goes your ministrations to swindle Mr. Odinson here of his fortune?"

"Quite well actually. Mr. Odinson has decided to accompany me and my sister back to England when we leave tomorrow." Thomas said. Edith's face fell markedly and everyone at the table saw it.

"Tomorrow? So soon?" She asked.

"Yes! It will be wonderful. I've never been outside of America before. I look forward to the travel." Thor said.

"But why are you going?" Mr. Cushing asked. "Either you have full faith and would invest now on his word and talents alone or you would not invest at all. This is not usual for you."

"I want to see the actual machine up close as well as the land being mined. If it is as rich and productive as Sir Sharpe describes then multiple machines can be constructed and deployed to reap the riches of the earth with the greatest speed. Besides, I am a young man and I have yet to relax and simply bask in the success I have earned thus far. A month at sea will be good for my health." Mr. Odinson said before turning his gaze on Lucille and smiling. "I imagine the views will be striking."

"I see." Mr. Cushing's frown deepened. An awkward silence followed to which only Thor seemed oblivious. Everyone decided it was time to pay attention to the food on their plates. Mrs. Johnson thought up a topic that could ease the tension and change the focus.

"Do you suppose the ship will have enough lifeboats? After that tragedy last year, I would be afraid to travel by ship." She asked.

"Nonsense. Now that the Titanic has exposed the shortcomings of such large vessels, there are plenty of lifeboats for everyone on every ship." Thomas said.

"And no room on the deck to enjoy the view. Honestly, who would miss a few steerage passengers?" Lucille asked.

"Sister…You mustn't say such things. People will think you a heartless creature." Thomas chided her.

"I suppose. I do wish they had a better way to store the life boats. They take up too much space for the passengers to move about freely, and that can't hardly be considered safe either." She said.

"They will solve the problem in time. For now, we must endure the fresh salty air and gorgeous sunsets from the portholes in our rooms." Thor said, giving Thomas a meaningful look. Thomas was amazed with the duplicitousness of Thor's character and the ease with which he could pretend to be one person in public and something else in private. He couldn't shake the feeling that he did not really know this man at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor bought the boat tickets for the three of them, all first class. He purchased a single room suite and a double room suite. Being young virile men, Thor insisted that the lady get her own private room, to protect her modesty and spare her the comings and goings of her brother. He and Thomas would be able to stay up late to work out the details of their business arrangement without bothering her. Lucille and Thomas both pretended that it all was as innocent as Thor pretended.

Their first day on ship was filled with polite excursions about the ship. Thomas and Thor sat in the smoking lounge enjoying brandy and talking to other businessmen about their livelihoods while Lucille kept her own company in the ship's drawing room. At dinner the three ate together along with several other well-to-do people.

"So Sir and Lady Sharpe, I noticed that you are not roomed together?" Mrs. Havisham inquired.

"No, my business partner Mr. Odinson and I are sharing a double room suite. This way we can stay up late discussing business without waking my sister with our comings and goings." He said. Mrs. Havisham raised an eyebrow. Mr. Odinson was a very handsome man and Lucille a pretty lady. Without her brother around to keep an eye on her, she and the blonde handsome man could have private liaisons right under her brother's nose. She smiled inwardly, having already manufactured her first rumor for the voyage to entertain herself.

Thomas kept a happy smile on his face, but inside he was trembling. He had no doubt about Thor's intensions to consummate their business arrangement this evening. They were sitting next to each other. The first time Thomas felt Thor's palm on his thigh he coughed to hide his surprise. When the meal ended, Thor and Thomas returned to their room with Lucille in tow.

"Good night brother." She said sweet and bright.

"Good night sister." He said. Thomas and Thor entered their suite and locked the door.

"Alone at last." Thor said as his heavy hands landed on Thomas's shoulders, rubbing them. "I haven't been able to sleep these last few nights from my excitement." Thor said. He pulled Thomas to turn around and it happened. His lips were on his and Thomas closed his eyes and went with it. Thor was clean shaven tonight and for that Thomas was grateful. He put his hands on Thor's shoulders as hungry roaming hands cupped his buttocks and squeezed. Thomas gasped and broke the kiss.

"Are you nervous?" Thor asked.

"A…a little."

"Have you never been with a man before?" Thor asked.

"No."

"Oh my beautiful little one. Tonight will be so wonderful. You must be so starved for good genuine lust fulfilling sex. Pretending to enjoy the softness of a woman is a terrible burden." Thor said, his eyes hooded and full of intent. He leaned in to Thomas's ear then. "I'm going to make you scream my name."

Thomas bit his lip and shuddered. Thor started removing his clothes and it took him a moment to realize he should be doing the same. Thor leered at him, watching Thomas undress as though he were a present being unwrapped.

Thomas stared at Thor's broad golden tanned chest. It was chiseled as though from marble and painted bronze from the sun. He had to admit, he was impressed.

"You can touch Thomas. I want you to touch me." Thor said. Thomas finished pulling off his shirt, exposing his less impressive creamy midsection. Thor groaned at the sight of him. Thomas reached out a palm and placed it flat against Thor's pectoral muscles, feeling the firmness of it as though he were gaging the strength of a stallion he wanted to buy. His touch electrified Thor's skin.

Thor pulled Thomas into his embrace and their chests touched flush as they kissed once more. Thomas felt the hardness of Thor's shaft through their trousers and realized that he was not yet hard. Thor would surely notice his lack of enthusiasm. He thought of Lucille and their coupling from the other night but couldn't cut through the ever present maleness surrounding him. He heard the sound of belt buckles being undone and felt Thor tugging his pants down. He broke the kiss again when he felt Thor's hand grasp his dick.

"Ah! Thor?"

"Shh, little one. Have you ever had your dick sucked by a man before?" Thor asked as he stroked him.

"N-no." He said, his voice and lips trembling. Thor had a wolfish smile on his face, sinister and plotting.

"Mmm. Then let me be the first, and then I'll be your first. When we are done suckling each other I will take you. I can't wait to open you up Thomas. There is a place inside you, you won't believe how it will make you feel when I fuck you. You'll never get hard when you look at a woman again." Thor got down on his knees and swallowed down Thomas's semi-erect shaft. He closed his eyes and pretended it was Lucille. But he couldn't ignore the different technique, the superior technique.

"Oh god!" Thomas cried out when his cock head went passed the uvula and was squeezed by contracting throat muscles. So distracted was he by the incredible suction that he did not notice the exploring finger looking for his back entrance until it breached him. His eyes flew open. Thor was looking up at him with his amazing blue eyes, mouth full of his dick.

"Uh…Thor…" Thomas had his hand on Thor's shoulder to steady himself. Thor's finger dug into him until he found what he was looking for. Thomas keened when Thor stroked it, and then he was done for. Thor kept at that spot while sucking him.

"Thor! Thor…Oh! Oh! I'm…I'm going to… I'm going to…" Thomas tried to pull away. Lucille hated it when he came inside her mouth, but Thor would not let him move. He swallowed him deeper and hummed.

"Oh! THOR!" Thomas yelled as Thor sucked down his release. It was the most amazing blowjob he'd ever had. His legs were jelly and he could barely stand when Thor released him and rose up off his knees.

"My turn. Can you do that for me Thomas? Can you suck me just like that?" Thor asked. Thomas nodded and dropped to his knees. This was it. There would be no going back and no lying to himself after this. He closed his eyes and took the tip into his mouth.

He thought at first to be cautious, but the taste of Thor's pre-cum was not pleasant and so he swallowed him deeper to avoid tasting him so much, but that just brought his face closer to Thor's patch of pubic hair and the musty scent of Thor's testicles was pungent. There was no way he could pretend that he was not sucking another man's dick.

Thor ran his fingers through Thomas's dark hair, petting him in an encouraging manner. "That's it baby. Faster. Take me deeper. Oh, good boy. Yes. Open your eyes my lovely. Look at me. I want to see your pleasure." Thor said. Thomas did as he bade and looked up at Thor, his eyes tearing from the girth and difficulty of swallowing down his thickness. Some of those tears were from humiliation as well, but Thomas could not let Thor see that.

"Such beautiful green eyes. So expressive. Suck me faster darling. Yes, much better. Now put your finger in my ass." Thor felt Thomas's left hand fly up and his long spidery middle finger, plunged in, not too delicately, into Thor's ass. When Thomas found that nub, Thor bucked his hips into his face choking him.

"Yes! That's the spot Thomas! Rub there!" Thor growled and grabbed his head and thrusted into his throat, fucking his face. Thomas couldn't breath and his free hand flew to Thor's hip as his other hand worked Thor's ass. He couldn't maintain any kind of suction anymore and it took all his focus not to let his teeth graze and scrape Thor's cock.

"Mmm, yes! Oh Thomas! Suck me down my sweet bitch! Yes! Yes! AH!" He roared when he shot ribbons of cum into his esophagus. Thomas pushed at Thor's hip with desperation and he finally pulled out so the man could breathe.

"Come with me." Thor tugged Thomas up off the floor to his feet while the man was still gasping. "Get on the bed on your hands and knees." He ordered. Thor went to the dresser and pulled out a jar of salve, a length of ribbon, and a phallic shaped wooden object that made Thomas's eyes go wide.

"What is that?" He asked.

"This is a special device of my own design. I like to put it inside my lovers after coupling. It'll keep my seed inside you and keep your muscles stretched so that the next time I can slide inside of you more easily. You're going to love it. It'll rub against that spot inside of you all day and keep you eager for me." Thor said.

"Thor? Won't it hurt?"

"You will feel some discomfort at first but the reward is well worth it. I'm going to massage you now lovely. Arch your ass into the air for me." Thor said. Thor climbed up onto bed behind Thomas with the items and put them down. His strong large hands grabbed his cheeks and kneaded them, spreading them apart to reveal his hole.

Thor was biding his time until he could get another erection and so opted to introduce Thomas to the joys of anal play. He opened the jar of salve, his personal recipe, and coated two of his fingers with a thick layer of it. He parted his cheeks once more and rubbed against the furled ring of muscles until they relaxed before breaching him.

"Thor! I'm going to have a bowel movement!" Thomas cried out.

"Shh, no darling. That is a normal feeling to have the first time. It will go away. You'll figure out what is true and what is a false alarm. Relax. Should you have real need we can stop to take care of it."

Thor continued the manipulation of his lover's back entrance. He made sure to coat his insides generously, to ease the way later. He grabbed the jar again and scooped up more salve to press inside of him. He made swirling motions with his fingers and noted what garnered a moan or a grunt and what made Thomas tense up in pain. When Thomas was relaxed well enough around two fingers, Thor inserted a third and began the process again.

"So tight for me Thomas. Relax little one. The breach is easier if you accept the intrusion." Thor admired the gorgeous view. The slicked oiled globes of flesh parted and stretched open for him. The porcelain slender man prostrating himself for him, like Thor was his master, his owner, or his god. Thor's lips curled up into a wicked smile. He would be all these things to Thomas soon. He would own this pretty little one body and soul.

Thor's cock got hard again looking at the debauched sight before him. He stroked himself a few times to get a full erection and then grabbed the ribbon. He tied it tight around the base of his shaft to make the erection last longer and make the orgasm more intense. Having come once already, Thomas had no idea about the epic marathon fucking he was about to endure.

"Are you ready for me Thomas?" Thor asked with a devilish smile.

"Yes." Thomas said, bracing himself.

"Bite your pillow and moan into it to stifle your noises. We don't want to alert our neighbors." Thor said. His massive dick glided into Thomas in one easy motion, thanks to all the preparation. Still, the stretch and burn of it was discomforting and Thomas cried out. Thor rubbed soothing circles into the small of Thomas's back.

"Shh. Relax darling. You'll only hurt yourself by fighting it." Thor said. A couple of minutes passed and Thor felt Thomas's channel relax around him. He gave a short shallow thrust making Thomas gasp. He grabbed his hips and pulled them up to a slightly different angle and thrust again.

"Oh! Thor..." Thomas whined.

"Oh darling. The sounds you make…" Thor fucked him then. Short shallow thrusts gave way to deep steady pounding. Thomas whined, Thomas begged, Thomas keened, and Thomas moaned but Thor was ruthless in his pursuit of pleasure. He rode him, knowing that his lithe lover was overstimulated by the barrage of contact attacking his prostate. Thomas came, jizzing all over the blanket and Thor fucked him through his tremors and long after. Thor was covered in sweat. His ass undulated like a race horse competing for a prize. His balls slapped against his as the bed creaked in protest. Thor felt his climax nearing but wanted to delay it. He pulled out.

"Roll over and spread your legs." Thor ordered. Thomas moved, but too slowly for his tastes and he flipped the skinny man and yanked his legs apart. He sank back in, shoving Thomas's leg over his shoulders. They were face to face now. Thor reached down and pulled the ribbon off of his cock and fucked Thomas as hard as he could.

"Open your eyes love. I want to see your soul when I come inside you." Thor said. Thomas opened his eyes and saw that thing inside of Thor that he had only glimpsed previously. Thor was a sadist. He was hurting him and he knew it. This man enjoyed breaking people.

"Thor…"

"Say my name again."

"Thor!"

"That's it lovely."

"Tell me how good I make you feel."

"It feels so good Thor."

"Sweet…tight…little…bitch!" Thor pulled almost all the way out and pounded all the way back in to punctuate each word. "You love being stuffed full of cock don't you?"

"Yes! I love being your bitch!" Thomas yelled what he knew Thor wanted to hear. Thor came hard and bit into his shoulder as his dick pumped him full of cum.

"Fuck." Thor panted as he came down from his high. He pulled out and reached over, looking for the butt plug. He put a layer of salve on it and pressed it into Thomas, watching as the widest part was swallowed up before squeezing around the narrow neck.

"There now. Just fall asleep with that in. In the morning, we can fuck again. I don't want you taking it out unless you absolutely have to. I want to make regular deposits and enjoy the view when you are full." Thor kissed him again before pulling Thomas into a spooning position.

"Did you enjoy that?" Thor asked.

"Yes darling."

"Mmm…good. While we are on this ship, we have the luxury of pleasuring one another at all hours of the day. We can wake one another with blowjobs. Would you like that?" Thor asked.

"I would love that." Thomas said.

"I would too." Thor said before moving one of his hands down to cup Thomas's dick. Thomas wasn't stupid. He knew when a suggestion was an order. Thor fully expected to wake up with his dick in Thomas's mouth every morning. He was Thor's bitch. He owned him. Thomas fell asleep wondering how long Thor would keep up the pretense of asking for sex, before demanding it.


	6. Chapter 6

When Thomas awoke it hurt to move. It definitely hurt to sit. Though the plug in his ass had a smooth flat end it didn't change the fact that his anus was swollen and tender. He dreaded his eventual need to use the facilities, let alone Thor fucking him again. He looked over at his new lover and saw the pop-tent in the sheets. Thomas sighed through his nose. He knew what he needed to do if his hind end was to be left unmolested this morning.

Now that the act was done the dread was gone. Thomas was thankful for that. He'd found more pleasure in last night's activities than he'd anticipated. Thor was a perfect specimen of manliness. He had that air of rakishness that made mothers lock up their daughters to protect their virtues. No doubt Thor used that persona to keep the ladies from getting their hopes up. And for any less than virtuous maidens, he could act the perfect gentleman disgusted by the come-ons of a harlot.

Thomas thought about the sex. The strange pleasure he found when he was breached had been a great surprise. He now understood why some men enjoyed it so, and if Thor would enjoy being penetrated. It would certainly make this entire charade more endurable. Feigning sexual enjoyment was something he'd never had to do before. Last he'd cried out in genuine ecstasy more than once. Thor was nothing if not a skilled lover.

Edith flashed in his mind then, and Thomas couldn't explain why. She was just there. In her innocence and beauty, she glowed like a ghost in a distant dream. Were his life different, were he free to pursue her…He shook his head. Dreaming of a life he could not have would only lead to melancholy, and he had work to do.

He shifted back towards Thor and pulled back the sheet. He sucked him down and the golden man groaned in his sleep. Thor awoke with a smile on his lips as his eyes fluttered open. He sighed in contentment and placed a hand on the back of Thomas's neck, rubbing it.

"Good boy. Mmm. Thomas that mouth of yours is heaven sent."

The quiet sound of sucking filled the room as his head bobbed up and down on Thor's shaft. The skin and spit made a small swishing sound as his mouth moved that was obscene and erotic. Thor's thighs tensed up and Thor's breathing became uneven. He grunted and then Thomas slurped.

"Oh…Oh god. Ah yes! Now that is the right way to start the day." Thor chuckled, humming his approval. Thomas made sure to smile at him and flirt when he pulled away.

"Good morning." Thomas said.

"Mmm, good morning. Would you like to sit on my face?" Thor asked.

"Maybe later." Thomas said.

"Are you sore this morning?" Thor asked.

"A little." Thomas said.

"Let me see." Thor said. Thomas's face fell. "It's alright darling, I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "Let me take care of you." Thomas got on his knees again and arched his ass in the air. Thor sat up to inspect the area. Thomas's ring was very red and inflamed.

"Perhaps I introduced this too soon. You'll need to heal. I'm sorry darling, but this is going to hurt." He tugged on the plug, causing Thomas to hiss in pain. He tugged as gently as he could, coaxing the muscle to relax and release, but it still brought tears to Thomas's eyes. His ring stretched wide a brief moment before the plug slipped free. Thor stared down at the gaping hole which twitched from the loss.

"Already eager to be filled again. Such a greedy little slut you are." Thor rubbed a greedy palm over Thomas's ass. "I supposed we'll have to find other ways to pleasure each other while you recover." Thor said. Thomas held back his reaction. Clearly lots of dick sucking was in his immediate future.

"Roll over baby." Thor said. Thomas did and felt a tongue explore the underside of his testicles. Thomas shivered as electric bolts of pleasure shot up his spine. He laid there and thought about the look in Thor's eyes when he fucked him. Perhaps what he saw was his imagination? Thor was a red blooded man after all and some men like being rough and passionate in bed. Thor so far has been just as generous as he is greedy, and though he has uttered some denigrating names, he has also said words of sweetness as well. It indicated that Thor thought of him as more than someone to fuck, and that was encouraging.

"Ahhh…" Thomas sighed as Thor expertly sucked him down. It was nice to know he wouldn't be doing all the work at least. Afterwards he lay there, relaxed and not ready to get out of bed.

"I'll go take a shower and mess up the bed in the other room before the servants get here to serve breakfast. You look a little worn out. You should probably stay in bed today and feign seasickness. People will notice a limp." Thor said. Thomas nodded his agreement. It would be bad enough looking Lucille in the eyes, but having to worry about the calculating stares of strangers was more than he could handle this morning.

"I would like that. I am tired."

"You do need to eat though, to keep up your strength. After I spend some time outside chatting up your sister and the other passengers I'll return and stay in bed with you." Thor bent down and kissed Thomas. He cupped his jawline and then ran his hand down his neck to his nipples. He briefly ran the pad of his thumb over the left one, feeling it pebble before pulling away. "I'll see you later darling." Thor smiled and left the bedroom. He could hear through the wall, the sound of Thor in the tiny bathroom washing up for the day. No doubt he wanted to wash away the scent of sex before leaving their chambers.

Thomas got up and slipped into a dressing robe to hide his nakedness from the staff. Thor emerged from the bathroom just as breakfast arrived. Poached eggs, ham, toast, and asparagus with hollandaise sauce were served with a large pot of Earl Grey tea. His stomach rumbled in approval.

"Will there be anything else sir?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you." Thomas said. Thor leered at Thomas's mouth every time he took a bite of something. Heat flushed Thomas's face. Thor licked a wayward drop of sauce from his bottom lip, sucking it in and biting it as he did so. Thomas felt a something else flush with blood then. The servant girl went about her business, oblivious to lustful gazes of her temporary masters. She collecting the soiled bed linens and remade the beds with fresh sheets. She tidied up the bathroom and by the time she finished, Thomas and Thor were done eating their meal. Thor stood up and grabbed his coat. It would be chilly up on the deck this early in the morning, with the salty spray of the sea.

"I'll see you later." Thor said. He walked down to Lucille's room and tapped on the door.

"Good morning Mr. Odinson. How are you faring this morning?" She asked.

"I am faring well, but your brother is not. He is suffering from seasickness and is keeping to bed this morning." Thor said, smiling and looking chipper.

"That's odd. He's never had that problem before. I hope it wasn't something he ate. There's no telling how many rats climbed on board while the ship was in dock." Lucille said as she assessed Thor's relaxed state. Thomas's seduction must have been a success if he was in need of recovery and Thor was in a bright mood.

"I am sure it will pass. Would you care to take a turn with me around the deck?"

"I would be delighted." She beamed at him. It was a smile she usually only shared with Thomas, and only on the rare event of good news or happenings. She hadn't smiled like that since Thomas's most recent wife had died. But that smile had been sincere, unlike the one she was sporting now. She went back inside her room briefly to grab her parasol before leaving with her escort.

Up on the deck, the air was moist and cool and the walkway mostly vacant. There were few passengers up and about at this early hour. Except for Mrs. Havisham, who always rose early. She smiled at the couple, pleased as punch to see more circumstantial evidence to prove her theory. Lucille saw her face and recognized the opportunity.

"Mr. Odinson, I know you are a businessman and a good businessman would never mix business and personal affairs." She started.

"But?" He asked.

"Perhaps when you have seen the estate and made your decision regarding your investment…I was wondering, regardless if you choose to back us or no, if you would be interested in exploring an investment in me?"

"Investment in you? You mean, to court you?"

"I know my heart is guarded and it has kept me a spinster, but I am a lonely woman Mr. Odinson. I ache for intimacies that I have yet to share, and you are of a strong and singular mind. You know what you want. Would you want me? Poor though I am?"

"I suspect Lady Sharpe that you have remained a spinster because you could never suffer a fool for a husband. Your name does you justice, for you are clear minded and intelligent. However, I have a difficult time believing you have never been intimate with anyone. You my lady, have the deft had of a courtesan, minus the benefactor. Do you say these things to me to hedge your bets?"

"No. I am a woman with needs like any other, and you are very easy on the eyes Mr. Odinson. I say this now because I know you are not a fool who would allow himself to be used so. Any romantic overtures I might proffer later would reek of desperation, which you would not respect."

"No, indeed I would not. Very well my lady. I shall consider your proposal, and as we have nothing but time to get to know one another while on this vessel. I think I shall get to know you very well. Whether I would keep or make you kept is something I will decide at a later time." Thor smiled that lustful wolfish grin at her. She returned one in kind.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor returned to their chambers in the early afternoon to find Thomas lying in bed reading a book. He locked the door to the bedroom and started removing his clothes.

"Get naked." Thor ordered. Thomas sat forward and removed his robe and was naked in mere seconds. "Touch yourself." Thor said as he continued to undress. Thomas took his shaft in hand stroking it while meeting Thor's gaze.

"Scoot forward darling. I'm taking that over." Thor moved to sit behind Thomas on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, then allowing Thomas to lean back against him. Thor reached around and stroked his cock, enjoying the skin to skin contact where his chest and his back connected. His hand moved lazy, feeling the heft of the flesh as it grew stiff. Thomas keened and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Tell me about yourself Thomas. I know so little."

"Mmm…What would you like to know?"

"Your childhood, what was it like?" Thor asked. Thomas shivered as his pleasure built. It was fogging his mind and he couldn't concentrate on what he should and should not say.

"Didn't have one." He said.

"Why not?" Thor reached his other hand down to massage his balls, playing with their weight.

"Father died when I was young. Mother died a few years later."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Who raised you?"

"Lucille. We were shut away in the attic like a dirty secret. When our mother died we were separated to different boarding schools. We didn't reunite until I graduated." Thomas gasped and panted. Thor returned a hand to Thomas's chest, feeling it bounce up and down with his labored breaths. His heart was fluttering.

"How many years did the house sit empty?"

"Seven years." Thomas said.

"What happened to your family fortune?"

"Father…spent most of it gambling. We survived on what little was left when he died. Mother had to fire all the servants."

"Who paid for your boarding school?"

"An old friend of my father's. He benefited from his gambling addiction and felt guilty."

"And when you finished school you were sent home to an empty house, save Lucille. What did she do to survive while she waited for you?"

"I had to fetch her from her boarding school. It was a convent." Thomas said.

"Ah, the nuns were keen to keep her were they?" Thor asked. Thomas keened.

"Yes."

"You are so beautiful like this. You fall apart so easily under my touch."

"Thor…"

"Yes darling?"

"Kiss me." Thomas said to keep Thor from asking more questions. He did not trust himself in his current state. Thor obliged, pressing velvet hungry lips to needy searching ones. Thomas was so close. His back arched and his hands gripped the sheets, desperate for an anchor to keep him grounded. Thor swallowed his moan when he came, caressing his neck. Thomas sank his full weight onto Thor as his orgasm abated. Limp and sated his vision cleared and he started to panic about the things he confessed while being manipulated.

"Daddy is needing attention too. I want your mouth on me again." Thor said. Thomas turned round and moved down to position himself. Thor was fully erect and his straining cock was red with passion. He swallowed him down dutifully, though his considerable girth made it difficult. Thor ran his fingers through those raven locks again. Thomas made eye contact this time right away and even got playful. He pulled off Thor completely at one point to display a hair thin line of cum connecting from the tip of Thor's dick to the tip of his tongue. A little white pool had collected on the flat expanse.

Thor stopped Thomas right there. He grabbed his dick and gripped the back of Thomas's head harshly. "Keep your mouth open." He ordered and began jerking off. "Hold your tongue out baby." Thor's beet red face and gritting teeth made him look like a feral animal. He grunted and pulled at his cock with a brutal pace until his cum splashed Thomas's face.

"Eat it! Eat my cum! Oh fuck lick it up. Yes." Thor said. White ribbons painted Thomas's face and he was forced to shut his eyes to avoid a direct shot. Thor finally let go of his hair, having nearly pulled out a clump of it.

"I'm going to go wash up." Thomas said. He left the room, and only then was able to grimace like he wanted. Eating cum was nasty business. No wonder Lucille refused to do it. He felt foul in his body and his soul. He turned on the shower and stepped in. He let his tears mingle with the hot shower water, stifling his sobs to keep Thor from hearing. Inside he questioned if any of this was worth it. Would it be better to just walk away from Allerdale altogether, give up his title and his name and become someone new? He was educated. He could become a secretary to a real noble that could afford to employ him. He certainly wouldn't have to suck dicks. He bit down on his finger to fight back his cries. Lucille would never allow it, nor could he bring himself to abandon her, his love. Lucille refused to give up her status as a Lady. It was one of the few things of value she had left. This was only the first day of the voyage. How in the hell was he going to make it?

When Thomas was certain he had regained his composure, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He headed back to the room only to find Thor had gone. He was relieved. He decided to dress though it was nearly evening. He was tired of reading and wanted to get some fresh air, and it was almost dinner time. Feeling fresh and clean he put on a nice suit and sought out his sister for a conference.

He walked the halls of the ship up to the deck where he was hit by the sweet salty air. The area was filled with people out for a stroll and Thomas did not see Lucille's face hovering in the crowd. He went inside and searched the drawing room, tea room, and library. He found her, along with Thor sitting near a gilded framed window enjoying chocolate biscuits and hot jasmine tea.

"It's a little too close to supper for that isn't it?" Thomas asked with good cheer.

"I was in the mood for something sweet." Lucille winked at Thor, making Thomas's face fall.

"Careful Lucille, your brother will feel torn between protecting his business interests and protecting you." Thor said with a chuckle.

"You two certainly are getting cozy with one another." Thomas said with an accusatory edge laced with jealousy. Indeed, their body language was canted towards one another and they were sitting close enough to touch. Thomas knew Lucille would have to play the part of the clueless lovesick sister at some point, he just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. The thought of Thor touching her intimately made his blood boil.

"Relax brother. Nothing has transpired…yet." She said.

"Or at all. Mr. Odinson should not be bogged down by emotional entanglements. It is unprofessional." Thomas said, making Lucille scowl and Thor a blank poker face.

"Nonsense brother. Do you wish me to remain a spinster for the rest of my life?"

"No, merely that you not gamble with our futures by mixing business with pleasure."

"I assure you Thomas, she is doing nothing of the sort. I am gentleman enough to understand and separate the two. And I am willful enough to resist the charms of a beautiful lady if I so choose." Thor's smile was pompous and full of ego. The inside joke between he and Thomas was almost too much for him. He bit back an acerbic retort.

"Oh is that so Mr. Odinson? Shall I be the one to woo you then?" Lucille asked.

"Perhaps. I do like flowers and chocolates." Thor said, making Lucille laugh out loud. It was a rich and joyous sound, though Thomas knew she was laughing because the chocolates would contain arsenic and the flowers would be for his coffin. "Come now, the dinner bell has sounded and I would not want to be the cause of a fight between you. Let us go eat a hearty meal and enjoy the company of our fellow passengers." Thor said.

"Very well." Thomas said. The three found their assigned seating in the dinner hall. It was Lucille's hope to be invited to dine at the Captain's table at least once during the voyage. The entire room glowed from the gold leaf gilding on every surface. Delicious smells of cooked seafood and roasted vegetables mixed with the smoke of candelabras and cigars. Wine, champagne, and brandy sloshed copiously in glasses of varying shapes and sizes. Situated between the Sharpe siblings, Thor regarded Thomas with a searching expression.

About halfway through the meal, Thor placed his hand on his thigh, rubbing small circles into the leg. It felt almost apologetic and clearly meant to induce arousal, as the rubbing crept higher up his leg. Thomas played it cool, not looking at Thor and keeping his gaze straight in front of him. He had his mask up, but his anger was still apparent. Thomas needed to talk to Lucille but couldn't, not with Thor always around. They needed time to compare notes to make sure both were consistent in their back stories. One well-timed question from Thor could spark a response from his sister that could expose them both.

"I say Sir Sharpe, the ladies on the ship were inquiring if there is a Mrs. Sharpe waiting for you at home?" Mrs. Havisham asked out of the blue. She and her coven of dragon ladies and their unfortunate daughters had all been cackling and henpecking near him. He hadn't paid the slightest attention to their conversations and now had been sucked into it.

"No. I do not." He replied.

"Oh? Surely a successful man with such an extinguished lineage will be of the mind to have sons?"

"I am a widower madam. So no, I am not." Thomas glared at the old meddling witch and watched her cower under his acidic gaze.

"Forgive my rudeness Sir, I did not realize you were in mourning." She said as her eyes raked up and down his teal colored suit. How was she to know? He wasn't wearing black.

Thomas dug his fingernails into his thigh as anger and more panic overwhelmed him. He'd just confessed to Thor and everyone that he had previously been married. If Thor got curious in the slightest all he had to do was make some inquiries and discover how recently and frequently he'd been to the altar. It could all come crashing down if he ever discovered the truth.

Thomas dared a glance in his and Lucille's direction. Thor looked at him with questioning yet sad eyes. Lucille wasn't looking at Thomas at all, but at Mrs. Havisham. She had that look she got right before the meat clever came down. Thomas said nothing and returned his gaze to his dinner plate and kept it there until it was time to leave.

They all walked in silence back to their rooms before making their goodnights to one another.

"Good night Thomas. Sleep well." Lucille said.

"You as well sister. I love you." He said, his fists balled in frustration as he held back the urge to touch her intimately.

"I love you too brother. Good night Mr. Odinson." Lucille said.

"Good evening My Lady." Thor said. When their door shut behind them, the apologies began.

"Forgive me Thomas, I did not realize." Thor said.

"I lied. Do not worry yourself so much. I only said that to shut up that plotting match-making old witch." Thomas said, a smile still vacant from his face.

"You're angry with me."

"Yes."

"Do you think I am using you to get to your sister?"

"I don't know? Are you? What are your intensions towards her?"

"I like you Thomas. I like you a great deal. We've only enjoyed each other's company a day and I am already pondering ways in which we can remain together."

"You can't use her. Such a betrayal would break her heart. I won't allow it." Thomas said, knowing full well he was undermining Lucille's long term plans to marry him, murder him, and inherit all that he had.

"What if it wasn't betrayal? What if we told her?"

"To what end?"

"It is rare for two men like us to find each other, let alone maintain a lasting love and relationship. I can only use the guise of an investment to keep me in England for so long. Eventually, I would need to manufacture another reason to stay, not just in England, but at Allerdale Hall with you."

"You want to marry my sister to stay close to me?"

"Perhaps. It is a possibility, one that I did not plan on sharing with you until much later on, when I was more sure…about you. But Lucille approached me today, declaring her affections for me."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I said, maybe."

"I love my sister. My allegiance will always be to her first and foremost before anyone else. She is my family. The only family I have ever had."

"I understand that Thomas. But I would ask you to enlarge that circle to include me as well. Perhaps Lucille would not be so opposed to a special arrangement if we asked her."

"What you propose is dangerous. For two men like us, if we are found out. We would go to prison." Thomas said.

"I know, and I know it is too early for these proclamations. I would simply ask that you keep it a possibility in the back of your mind. I know you feel it too Thomas. I couldn't miss your jealously when I flirted with her. I understand your desire not to share me with another, even your sister."

"I wasn't jealous." Thomas said.

"You're a terrible liar. If you had glared at me any harder, I would have turned to stone." Thor said.

Terrible liar, indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas awoke to a strange but erotic sensation.

"Thor? What are you doing?" He asked. Thomas had fallen asleep on his stomach and it felt like Thor was licking, _there._

"Shh, darling. Let me do this for you. You'll love it. Close your eyes and relax." Thor said. He had Thomas's cheeks spread open and was massaging his asshole with his tongue. Thomas was astonished to find he was thoroughly aroused and wanting more. Though more of what he couldn't be sure. His cock ached and he felt his need to fuck build in his loins. Eventually, he bucked into the sheets, needing friction to alleviate the pressure.

"You are ready. Take a deep breath." Thor instructed and then pressed two greased fingers into Thomas's hole. Thor massaged his prostate, letting the orgasm build. Thomas writhed and moaned, sounding needy.

"Thor…"

"Shh love. Let the ache build inside you and lay still. It'll become painful. A beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure. You'll think you're dying, and you are. The need to fuck will consume you." Thor said.

"Thor please!"

"Please what love?"

"I need to come."

"Do you want me to fuck you baby?"

"Yes!"

"Mmm…and I would, were it not for your sensitive flesh. I cannot penetrate you tonight." Thor's rhythm increase, pumping faster and faster against that apex of nerves with just two fingers.

"Touch my cock!"

"Would you like to fuck me Thomas? Would you like to bend me over and thrust into me over and over again until you fill my ass with your seed?" Thor asked.

"YES!" Thomas screamed as he came into the sheets while imagining he was fucking Thor in the ass. When Thor pulled Thomas to roll over he saw an amazing sight. Thomas was wrecked. His eyes were pools of confusion and questioning.

"It's alright darling. I know you want to fuck me. How could you not? You needn't be ashamed. Not here. Not with me. We can rest for a little while and then you can bend me over and fill me. Would you like that?"

"Yes." Thomas said, shaking like a leaf. He DID want it. Thor pulled him into his arms and held him. He relished how this lean man fit so perfectly against his, molding to his form and completing him.

"You could fill me up. I would put that plug in me and walk around all day with your cum inside of me. I could keep my hole stretched open for you, and you could bend me over again tonight. You could turn me into your eager little cock slut. Would you like that baby?"

"Yes. Would you suck my dick too?"

"I'll do whatever you want darling." Thor cupped his dick and began stroking it. "Here, let's get that dick in me." Thor nipped kisses up his neck to his jaw before claiming his mouth. He worked to coax Thomas back to hardness and then rolled onto his back. Thor bent his knees and spread his legs. He was inviting Thomas to fuck him in the missionary position.

"Grab the jar darling. I'll need to be prepared." Thor said. Thomas did and got on his knees between Thor's legs and copied the motions he felt Thor perform on him. Thor stroked his own cock lazily as Thomas worked his passaged. Thor stole a bit of the salve and put a decent coating on his dick.

"I'm ready." He said. Thomas grabbed his cock and pressed in, leaning forward and bracing his weight on one hand that was resting near Thor's shoulder. Thomas shuddered as his cock sank into that tight hot passage. It squeezed him, at first fighting him before accepting and sucking him in. He thrust into Thor and became lost. Their bellies rubbed together infrequently, making Thor groan with need. Their eyes were locked and Thor watched in amazement as Thomas's hair whipped around his head, wild and unbridled. Thomas was possessed by lust and his hips undulated with a fierce tempo.

"Oh Thomas. I knew you had it in you love. Fuck me. Show me how much you love this." Thor said. Thomas grabbed Thor's left leg and yanked it up to change the angle. He drove deeper, searching, digging until he found Thor's pleasure center and tore it open.

"Thomas! Yes, right there!"

"Oh fuck!" Thomas keened as his orgasm drew near. He grabbed Thor's cock and pumped it furiously. His hips jerked and his steady pace faltered. He felt Thor spill over his fingers and allowed himself to release.

The heap of twisted sweaty limbs did not move for several seconds, save for the labored breaths that cause their torsos to move up and down.

"We better get up. The maid will be here with our breakfast any minute."

XxXxXxXx

The first ten days at sea passed slowly for Thomas. He'd never had so much sex in his life. Lucille loved to fuck but they never made love this often. He and Thor were having some form of sexual contact at least two and often three times per day. He and Lucille had not been able to speak to each alone once since boarding the ship. Thor was always around.

"Mr. Odinson?" A ship's mate approached him. The three of them were in the salon enjoying a game of cards.

"Yes?"

"There is a telegram for you in the ship's mail room sir. It is marked private."

"Oh excellent!" Thor said. "My agent is supposed to update me on negotiations for another investment. I might be gone a while. The company owner has been hesitant to give me the percentage of shares that I am demanding and the stubborn fool has tried my patience. I'll see you both at dinner." He said and left the siblings alone to play the game.

"You threw yourself at him too soon." Thomas admonished Lucille.

"I had to. If I'd waited, he would've thought me insincere."

"Yes but you could have waited a few days."

"I couldn't. I didn't know how well things were going for you." She said. "How are things going for you?"

"Splendidly. Exactly as we hoped. He wants me to tell you about us so he can approach you for a fake marriage. He can't keep his dick away from me. I'm exhausted."

"So soon?"

"Apparently your lessons on fellatio were exemplary. I'm a stellar student."

"Oh Thomas, you were always a talented lover. You were always beautiful." Lucille said to console her love. While she was glad to hear everything was going as planned it also set off alarm bells in her head. Thor had fallen into their trap too soon and too perfectly. It made her suspicious. The problem was, if he wasn't doing all this to get his hands on her brother, then what was he doing this for? What was it that motivated Thor Odinson to take on this venture if not seducing her brother? What else could he possibly gain from it? The implication sat in the back of her mind and she filed it away. She would watch and listen as she always did.

"Yes. He tells me that frequently."

"Is he…good?"

"He's talented. It is more bearable than I had feared. Still, I miss the scent and sweetness of a rounded form." Thomas said as he looked her up and down. Lucille noted the tightness in his face and saw that he enjoyed Thor far more than he was letting on. Jealousy sparked in her and her desire to mark her territory flared.

"He did say that he would be busy for an hour or so." Lucille said. Thomas rose from his seat instantly and she followed. They returned to her room and made quick work of removing their clothes.

"Thomas? What is THAT?"

"Oh, I've gotten so used to having things shoved up my ass I forgot that it was in."

"But what is it for?"

"To keep me stretched open. I must confess it was very uncomfortable at first, but considering Thor's sizable appendage I find it to also be an absolute necessity. It…does something to me, inside. Occasionally if I move or shift my body a certain way, it will brush against a spot inside of me that makes me near lose all composure. It is torture and bliss in one."

"You say that like you prefer it to normal sex." Lucille said flatly.

"Never." Thomas shoved Lucille onto the bed, shocking her. Thomas was never rough with her, never dominant. She didn't like it. She was the one in control. Always. He yanked her thighs apart and thrust in, enjoying the natural slickness of her womanhood. As he fucked her he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. It was Lucille's smell.

She smelled pretty, with her perfume and fresh washed hair. But for the first time ever, he noticed that her nature musk was unpleasant. It hit Thomas then, that it was because he was picking up on her bloodline, their bloodline. It was the natural warning mother nature had invented to prevent the very thing they were engaging in. Somehow, being with Thor, inhaling his scent and enjoying sex with someone who was not his blood relation had made his nose more sensitive to who and what Lucille was. His cock began to flag and he became desperate. He thought of Edith then, of normal sex with a woman who was not his sister and managed to carry on to the end.

Lucille smiled at him, feeling sated for the first time in days. However, she knew something was off. Thomas's body language was rigid and cold and while he did look satisfied his smile was tight. Lucille realized then, that she'd made a terrible mistake with Thor. She should have chosen that Cushing girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trigger warnings for this chapter. It is a little rape-y.**

Thor joined Thomas and Lucille at dinner, but his demeanor had changed. It was subtle. He still smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. Those blue orbs were assessing again, calculating and Thomas couldn't be sure of the reason.

"Is something wrong?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. The deal fell apart. I'll be in need of distraction tonight." Thor said. The smile left his face then and in its place was a fearsome predatory countenance. He looked Thomas up and down. Whatever bed sports Thor had in mind this evening, they would be painful.

"Perhaps, I might be of some assistance?" Lucille asked, her smile devious and catty.

"I'm afraid not, my lady. I need to exercise my aggression, and I could not do that with you. There is a boxing ring, I'm told, in the gym on board ship. Thomas, perhaps after dinner you will go a round with me?"

"Me? Box? Thor you would best me on the first swing."

"Humor me. I'll go easy on you."

"If you say so." Thomas said. They ate in relative silence, given the crowded room. Lucille stared at Thor, her face blank and mind churning. Just as they were about to finish their meal, the sound of Mrs. Havisham coughing violently struck discord through the light happy chatter of the dining hall. She stood up, clutching her chest as her embroidered handkerchief stained red with blood. As everyone turned their gaze to the choking woman, Lucille turned her attention to her meal. She was smiling.

Mrs. Havisham collapsed and people rushed to her aide, but they could do nothing. Her paper white skin turned grey, then blue. Her hacking stopped completely then as her lungs failed and death took her. Lucille looked up when the hall got quiet. Mrs. Havisham's body was ushered from the room and Lucille's gaze met her brother's. Thomas glared at her.

People in the room muttered amongst themselves. Fears of tuberculosis or some other horrific contagious disease rippled through the crowd. For the remainder of the voyage, passengers would be wary of one another.

"You look horrified Thomas. Have you never seen death before?" Thor asked. Thomas hesitated before answering.

"No." He said.

"On second thought, I think I'll save boxing for another time. It was rude of me to turn down your company my lady. If you still wish it, I would love to spend my evening at your side." Thor said.

"It would be my pleasure." She said. The hall was emptying quickly as passengers searched for others spaces to breathe fresh air.

"I'll see you both later." Thomas said and left. He returned to his room, alone for the first time since the voyage began and was looking forward to some true alone time to relax and reflect. Lucille and Thor took a turn on the deck though it was dark. The moon was full and provided some illumination and the pair conversed under its watch.

"That poor woman, dropping dead at dinner suddenly like that. It is a shame there is no surgeon on board to confirm whether or not she had consumption. It would put the rest of the passengers at ease." Thor said.

"Yes, I am greatly concerned. I have been keeping her company these past few days. I hope she did not infect me." Lucille said, feigning concern for her own health. Thor turned to her then, his expression soft and concerned. He ran the back of his hand gently against her cheek.

"You are such a beautiful woman my lady. It would be a tragedy to lose a perfect flower like you too soon." Thor said. He looked so damn sincere. Had she not known better, she would have believed him. Thor was a consummate actor. Lucille's greedy heart burned with the knowledge that his man was seducing her brother away from her. When they finally reach Allerdale Hall, she would make him a special brew of tea. One that would weaken the giant man but not kill him. Oh no, she wanted to peel his skin off until he bled to death. Until then, she'd have to find some other way to make him suffer. She decided to give him a taste of the hell he'd put upon Thomas.

She leaned into his touch, taking the open invitation. Thor looked mildly surprised at first and it made her smile.

"Mr. Odinson, I am a lonely woman and I have needs. Needs that have not been met in a long time." She said. Thor's eyes looked her up and down, searching her face and body language for something. He smiled brightly, though not honestly, before leaning in and kissing her.

Lucille had never kissed anyone besides her brother before and was not prepared for the experience. Thor tasted different, smelled different, was different in every way. The problem with Thor was, she couldn't control him. Thor was a dominant personality, like her. If her relationship with her brother had to be tested, it would be in a battle of wills. She would win, and drink a goblet of Thor's blood in victory over his lifeless body.

"Make love to me." Lucille said. Thor licked his lips, almost nervously. It was the first time she ever saw him look remotely intimidated.

"It would be my honor my lady." Thor said. They walked back to her quarters at a slow pace. Thor did not seem to be in any rush to get there. When the door to her room shut it sounded like a loud clang of bars on a prison cell. Lucille looked over her shoulder coyly and smiled as she tugged on the laces of her dress.

"Help me would you?" She asked. Thor's hands trembled as he removed each layer of fabric. He bit the inside of his cheek and his face flushed red. All joy was gone and a vein throbbed in his temple. He was angry, furious, and he failed to conceal it well. Lucille had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at him. His misery delighted her, as would his massive cock she was eager to see.

She stood before him naked and posed for him. Her long dark hair, unpinned and unbraided reached all the way down past her rump. Any red blooded man would jump her bones with eagerness and impatience. Thor just stood there looking at her.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to take your clothes off and fuck me?" Lucille asked. Thor's eyes narrowed. He locked eyes with her and decided something, something he did not share.

"As you wish my lady." He said in a dark ominous tone. He stripped down, tossing off his garments in quick decisive movements. When time came to remove his breaches, he locked eyes with Lucille again and tugged them off.

Lucille gazed at it, hungry and curious. She knew cocks came in different sizes, and that Thomas had always satisfied her well. However, she could not fathom the massiveness before her. How did Thomas cope? How would she?

"You like my big dick, don't you, you filthy slut." Thor said, sneering at her. He closed the distance between them and shoved her onto the bed. He pushed her onto her stomach and yanked her ass in the air. Lucille knew what he was doing. He was avoiding looking at her breasts and womanhood. Fucking her from behind would make it easier for him to pretend he was a man. She rolled back over and hooked her legs around his hips. Thor frowned and grabbed his dick and stroked it to keep it hard.

"Beg me to fuck you." Thor said.

"Fuck me. Stuff that meaty cock inside me. Ruin me for all other men." She said. Thor cocked a half-smile and thrust in.

Once Thor was inside he found it easier to stay erect. If the visual before him wouldn't aid him, then the stimulation would. It would take him longer to cum but he decided to use that, and punish Lucille for making him do this. He pounded into her with everything he had from the start. Lucille cried out in pain from being fucked so brutally by something so big and clung to him as he destroyed her womb.

The bed creaked and protested and when the sound of wood splintering came, Thor pulled Lucille from the bed and pinned her against the wall. The steel walls of the ship could take their weight better. With her legs still wrapped around his hips, he fucked her, suspended in the air.

Sweating, grunting, and moaning Lucille lost all thought as Thor broke her apart. Her orgasms tore through her and she convulsed as her pussy juices soaked Thor's cock, dripping down his hips and thighs. But Thor did not stop, did not show any signs of reaching his zenith and Lucille's oversensitive body begged to be let alone.

"Thor…stop! Thor…no more!"

"Oh no my sweet tasty bitch. Not until I'm done giving you what you asked for. I will make you my kept woman. My sweet whore. Keep me satisfied and I'll invest in that ridiculous machine your brother created, whether it works or not. When I'm done fucking you, you are going to lick me clean and taste yourself on my dick."

"Ah!" Lucille cried out in pain. Thor kept up the pace. When she could no longer mute her pained cries, Thor reached over and stuffed her handkerchief into her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Can't let Thomas hear you making those noises. He's very protective of you. Can't let him know you are whoring yourself to me. You do swallow don't you? But of course you do. I'm silly to ask. You'll do anything to please me. If you don't you'll be out on the streets begging for scraps. Your brother will be right beside you, pimping you out." Thor's balls drew up and he sprayed her womb with his semen. He pulled out of her and let of her fall. She landed hard on her knees and tears came to her eyes. He slapped his dick against her forehead, looking smug.

"Eat my dick." He ordered. Lucille looked up at him with murder in her eyes. "Is that any way to look upon your generous benefactor? Make love to my dick with your tongue. Worship it with your eyes. My cock is your new god and your future depends on its mercy. Now suck."

Lucille had no choice. He'd bested her. He'd outsmarted her. He'd surprised her and now he had her. She'd underestimated him and was now his unwilling sex slave. And the terrible irony was that he wasn't even attracted to her. She leaned forward and took his filthy dick into her mouth. She grimaced at the taste of his cum.

"Oh…reverently now. Suck me reverently. That's it Lucille. You'll get used to this. This is your life now."


	10. Chapter 10

Lucille did not tell Thomas about her new arrangement with Thor. This entire thing was on the verge of collapse and the last thing she needed was her beloved idiot brother avenging her honor by killing their meal ticket.

She'd been a fool, mocking him as she had that night. Thor must have realized that Thomas told her they were fucking or that she had known from the start. Thor turned the tables on her. Instead of using him for pleasure, he used her, taking not sexual pleasure, but power in reducing her to a whore. The fact that Thomas was oblivious meant that Thor cared enough to want to keep him happy and unaware of what he'd done to her.

At the very best that meant Thor was still enamored with her brother and making love to him, dreaming of a long lasting future with him, using her as a female prop. At the very worst, Thor was on to them both, which meant he was using Thomas knowing full well he wasn't enjoying it, and now her as well. It would mean that he was in this endeavor so long as they pleased them, and could walk away at any time once he got his fill of them. Everything now hinged on Thomas's ability to keep up the façade and hope that Thor desired him enough to keep this entire folly going.

Their arrival in England would reveal which it was to be. Thor could ditch them the moment they docked and leave them penniless. They'd gambled all their reserves they'd had left on this trip to America to find an investor, or another clueless heiress to cull. If Thor boarded straight onto another boat to return to America, they would be both ruined and denied their revenge. Lucille decided, if that happened, she'd slit his throat then and there and damn the consequences. In the meantime…

"You're not very good at sucking dick Lucille." Thor said. His legs yawned open so she could kneel at his feet and service him as he sat in her living room. He looked at her with a bored expression.

"Lucille, I haven't got all day. Do you want your brother to find out about this? All pretense will disappear and I'll have no choice but to abandon you both. Now put in some effort, and mind the teeth."

Lucille forced the thick sausage down her throat, choking as she did so. She couldn't breathe hardly and getting any kind of suction was impossible. Drool dribbled down her chin, slicking him. She bobbed her head as fast as she could and finally Thor's breath hitched in arousal.

"That's better, but still terrible. Here, just seal your lips around the tip of my dick. I'll jerk myself off and you can slurp down my come. No spitting or messes please." Thor said as he pulled his dick almost all the way out. His hand flew wildly up and down his shaft, with an evil grin on his face.

"God I love this. It's thrilling having another human being under your complete control is it not? I can demand anything of you right now, and you'll do it. Won't you my desperate pet? There are several men on this boat that have an eye for you. I think I'll invite a couple of them back here and watch them fuck you. I'll even charge them a fee for fucking you, making your whore status official. You could get double stuffed. Two cocks inside you at the same time, or maybe three. One in your mouth to muffle your whorish moans of pleasure." Thor talked himself up until he orgasmed. Lucille did as he ordered and sucked down his disgusting seed. She couldn't show him how much she loathed him with her eyes.

"Open your mouth. Good girl. Not a drop spilled. I'll see you after dinner tonight. I'll bring some friends." Thor tucked his dick back into his pants and left.

XxXxXxXx

"Thor? There you are. Where were you?" Thomas asked as he lay in bed reading.

"Spending time with Lucille of course." Thor said. Thomas nodded. Thor was busy buttering her up to play the part of the fake wife no doubt, and Lucille was letting him. He was glad that Thor was filling up her time in truth. Ever since the last time they'd had sex, he'd avoided being alone with her. He loved his sister, loves his sister, but for a while now he has been wanting to let her go. Were Thor not a homosexual, Thomas would encourage a true union between them. He had the means to take care of her, and he wanted to stop being a sexual deviant. He didn't know which was worse, fucking men or fucking his sister, but he was tired of both. Unfortunately, he had to let all this play out until the end.

"You were out later than usual. What were you doing?" Thomas asked, not really caring.

"Oh, we got pulled into a group activity with some of the other passengers. But I don't want to talk about that. Not when I haven't touched you all day." Thor said. He climbed into bed with Thomas and cuddled him. Thomas put the book aside and combed his fingers through the golden hair fanning out across his chest. Somehow, in spite of having to fuck a man, this all felt familiar. He was wooing an ignorant partner for the purposes of separating them from their money. Thor rubbed at his shaft through his pants and Thomas left himself be aroused by it. Somehow, a sick twisted desire had wound its way into his libido, and Thomas could not deny that he wasn't completely disgusted by touching Thor. Far from it. He found himself eager to be filled and have that spot inside of him stimulated until his ecstasy consumed him.

"We'll arrive in just a few short days." Thor said. His voice had a touch of melancholy.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked.

"Being with you like this has been a dream. To touch you, make love to you, it has been a joy." Thor said.

"But?"

"Long term, I don't know if the world will allow us to continue. I can keep up pretenses for a few months. I can write home and tell my agent and business partners that I am staying because of my investment, but sooner or later they will question why I linger."

"You want my permission to bring Lucille into this."

"Yes. I think she would be understanding Thomas. She loves you, and would see you happy. I don't think any manipulation would be required. We could be open about it. She would know about us and help us keep up appearances. She could even birth me a son, a child with your blood and mine."

"Would you even be able to breed her? I didn't think you could rise to the occasion in her regard?"

"I can, if I must. And to be fair, your sister has needs like any other woman. She'll need sating from time to time."

"You would have us both in your bed?"

"It would be strange, I know. I merely ask you to consider letting me proposition her." Thor said.

"You want me that much?"

"Yes. You are beautiful Thomas. I would spend the rest of my life with you in my arms. Do you feel the same?" Thor asked. He met Thomas's eyes and Thomas knew this was the moment that would make or break his survival.

"You know I do. I would have you stay Thor, with me, with us. But I do not want to hurt Lucille's heart. If we are to do this, we will do it together. I don't want her to feel used." Thomas said. Thor beamed a bright smile at his love and locked lips with him.

Thor's movements had urgency. His passion was needful, even fearful and he divested both of them of their clothing quickly. Thor climbed on top of Thomas and gently entered him. He locked eyes with him, dipping his head down to kiss him between sweet languishing thrusts. Thomas raked his fingernails down his back, encouraging and stoking the fires to urge him faster, deeper, to that place that made all of this worth it.

"Thor, harder. Harder please." Thomas begged. Oh how he wanted it. The initial burn, the sweet stretch. He didn't even mind that his own cock was being neglected as it bobbed freely between their stomachs with little infrequent friction to keep it erect. He loved the agony of dragging out his orgasm.

"You mean like this?" Thor asked and then stopped. He pulled out, teasing Thomas and then thrust back in just a couple of inches. He wiggled his hips and a cruel glint sparkled in Thor's eye. Thomas arched up to get more inside of him. He needed it.

"Thor please!" Thomas begged again. Thor kissed him, teasing with his tongue.

"Please what love?"

"Please fuck me. I need your dick." Thomas said. Thor grabbed both of his hands and pulled them up by Thomas's head, interlacing the fingers. It effectively pinned him down. Thor pushed in deep and then stopped, taking a moment to memorize the exact feel of Thomas.

"So perfect. So eager. This can be our life. Every night. I would make love to you outside in the open air of the summer sun. Our bodies concealed by the tall grasses. Tell me how much you love me." Thor said.

"I love you Thor. Fill me up. We'll be the masters of Allerdale Hall together." Thomas said. Thor let loose, finally allowing himself the primitive fuck he needed. Thomas tried to moan but Thor swallowed the sound with a kiss. They were not yet free to make the sounds they wished to make.

"Oh Thomas. You've made me very happy." Thor said. "Do you need to come baby?"

"Yes! Yes please!" Thomas begged. Thor lowered his torso so that Thomas's member was sandwiched nicely between the two smooth sweaty slicked expanses of skin. Thor continued his beast-like assault, grinning when he felt his lover go stiff and a squirt of wet warmth splash his belly. He followed not long after.

They spent their remaining time on board ship mostly in their room together, venturing little outside. The death of Mrs. Havisham had given them the excuse they needed to avoid other people, including Lucille. When the boat finally reached England there was a tense moment as Lucille eyed Thor as he gathered his luggage, but Thor did not flee. He loaded up his things into an awaiting hackney along with Thomas and Lucille and they started on the long ride to Allerdale Hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Thor had not been prepared for the dilapidated state of Allerdale Hall. He was shocked at the decrepit decaying corpse that was presented to his eyes. He knew that the Sharpes were paupers and that buildings in England could be ancient by American standards. However, this place was a ruin not fit for human habitation.

The hole in the ceiling was incredibly large, and the blood red clay was coming up through the floor boards. This place needed to be condemned, with the nicer parts salvaged by carpenters and craftsmen into a new building where possible. Allerdale Hall needed to be demolished, and said as much to his business partner.

"Thomas, your home, while lovely in places, is beyond repair. Should this venture prove fruitful I highly suggest you tear this place down and start over." Thor said.

"You Americans are spoiled by newness. You are not accustomed to keeping old things running. I could no more demolish my home than cut off a twisted rotted limb and replace it with a new one. If things go as well as I hope, I will make extensive repairs. Come, I must show you the machine."

They went through the estate and out to the back where several machines were waiting. Some were obviously sorters that separated rocks and other debris from the clay to purify it. Others looked like failures of design, collecting rust.

"Here. This is the one." Thomas pointed. Thor took it in. It was impressive. The pistons, gears, and engine all looked to be of good design. However, he could see where Thomas had been having a problem. The pressure valve to release the steam and regulate the movement of the digging claws was busted and made of inferior materials. He looked at the area where the bottom of the machine was digging into the earth. It was awfully close to the house.

"This one little part is really all that is holding you up isn't it?" Thor said as he took in his surroundings. It would take a team of men to run this as a true factory. He could see it now, Thomas's plan. He would dig up enough clay and sell it to pay for men and then hire them to help him dig up even more. Little by little this place would become a stronghold of industry. Old and new, ancient and modern all in one location.

"Yes."

"What about business contacts? Distributors? Do you already have buyers lined up to purchase your product?"

"Yes, but I must be able to supply a large enough quantity on a steady basis for them to make the switch. There is a brick making factory only a few miles from here, but they've been importing their clay for the last fifty years."

"Is that when Allerdale Hall stopped producing clay?" Thor asked. Thomas nodded.

"Yes. Starting up the mine again would provide the brick manufacturer with cheaper materials from a closer source."

"I'm surprised he didn't invest in you. It sounds like he'd have every reason to see you succeed."

"Old family scandals haunt Lucille and I. The people in these parts don't want to dirty their hands or their names by dealing with us directly."

"Reputation is an important commodity, but I have the wherewithal to look past those and value that which should be valued." Thor said and then paused. "I will invest in you Thomas. There is money to be made here, a great deal of it."

"Thank you for believing in me." Thomas said. Thor smiled at him, warm and full of tenderness.

"Come, we'll draw up a business contract." Thor clapped Thomas about the shoulders hugging him hard. They were both smiling and happy as they came back into the house. Thomas was relieved. One way or another the machine would be repaired and business would resume. Even if the personal side of things fell apart at least he and his sister would have an industry again. They wouldn't need the rest of Thor's money.

"I think it is time you took me on a tour of the rest of the estate." Thor said as he looked around. They headed upstairs and Thomas showed Thor his bedroom. It was a guest room that had not been used in ages. Everything was dusty and there was a slight smell of mold. No doubt the linens needed to be changed. Thor resolved not to sleep there. They went down the hall to Thomas's bedroom.

"This is me." He said. Thor looked him up and down with sexual intent. Unlike the guest room, Thomas's room was well kept, airy, and clean. It was also larger and the bed was meant for a married couple.

"And where pray tell does Lucille sleep?" Thor asked.

"Her room is upstairs in the attic. She took over our old nursery and made it hers."

"A whole floor between you. At least you have your privacy." Thor said. He buried his nose into Thomas's hair, smelling him. The tip of his nose and lips ran over the scalp and shell of his ear. It made the pale man's skin pimple with goosebumps.

"After Lucille retires for the evening, you can join me in my room." Thomas said. Thor made a low rumbling sound in his throat.

"Thomas?" Came Lucille's clear bell like voice from the stairs.

"Yes sister?" Thomas yelled.

"It'll be teatime soon. Is Thor with you?"

"Yes."

"I'll bring it up then." The shadow on the staircase disappeared. Thomas knew what would be in the tea. He needed to get that contract forged right away.

"I have stationary in my room. We can work on the details of the contract."

"Excellent." Thor said, and followed him in. Thomas watched as Thor drew up the terms. It took over an hour, and Thor scribbled at a furious pace. His handwriting nevertheless was clear and fluid.

Lucille brought in the tray of biscuits and tea. Thomas noted that the cups were already full of the steaming brown liquid. He waited for her to hand him his cup, to be certain that he had the one that was not poisoned. He frowned. It was too early in the game to start doing this. He'd have to speak with her on the issue. Lucille left them to carry on their dealings.

"49%?" Thomas asked.

"Yes." Thor said. All sexual tension was gone. Before Thomas was Thor The Businessman. Thor sipped his tea and frowned, though he continued to hold it in his hands, warming them.

"You want half of all profits for the next 20 years? But you are only loaning me a sum of 150 pounds."

"You are in a vulnerable position and unable to refuse. In truth, I could be greedier." Thor said. It was true. Thomas could not say no. Inside he bristled at the overreaching percentage, but then he remembered that Thor would not live another 20 years. He calmed down and played it from a different angle.

"It is no matter. You'll be family soon enough." He said. Thor smiled at that.

"Is that a marriage proposal Sir Sharpe? Or are you acquiescing to the idea of letting me wed Lucille?"

"Both I suppose. It is as close to one as two men can have, given the circumstances. An equal coupling of finances is one the primary functions of a marriage."

"Perhaps in America. The women in this country do not stand on as equal a footing. It is true that women cannot inherit land in England yes?"

"Yes."

"Thomas I must ask, for the sake of this contract, if you and Lucille both died suddenly of some illness, who would inherit the estate?"

"No one. We have no other living relatives. The property would be remanded to his Majesty for redistribution to another nobleman."

"What of my investment?"

"You would have problems with production until a new owner were declared. You could take up your dispute with the court, siting your business rights to the profits of production. However, if the new owner decided not to continue with production, there would be little you could do about it."

"Then you and Lucille both need to stick around for a very long time." Thor said. Thomas smiled and signed the contract.

"Tomorrow we'll take this to the post office and send it to my agent to file for verification and post to public record." Thomas said.

"Well, shall we continue the tour of the house now that the formalities are addressed?" Thor asked.

"There's not much else to see really. The bathroom is down the hall. Up above is the attic, as I told you. Aside from Lucille's room there is nothing up there of interest, except perhaps the holes in the roof that need repair."

"What about below? I noticed outside that the digger was mining very close to the house and there appeared to be a cellar door leading down to a basement area."

"The basement is unsafe. There is an area down there that was used in the processing of the clay long ago, but it would not be practical to use with modern mechanization." Thomas said. He broke out into a sweat. The bodies of all his dead wives were down there in the vats, along with their personal possessions stuffed into luggage and left in various corners. He needed to hide them from view before Thor went down there. The bodies needed to be relocated.

"I would still like to see it." Thor said.

"Later. I'd rather like to consummate our new union." Thomas said. It was a desperate move. He needed to distract Thor. Thor raked his eyes down Thomas's form.

"Where is your sister?" Thor asked.

"At this time of day she'll be busy preparing the evening meal. We have time." Thomas said.

"Lock the door. We'll still need to be quiet." Thor said. They made quick work of their preparations. Thor got Thomas on all fours facing the end of the bed towards the door, mounting him from behind. At the height of their coupling Thor noticed a telltale shadow beneath the bedroom door. Lucille was watching them through the keyhole and he knew it. He smiled that wolfish grin and pounded into Thomas all the more.

Thomas, oblivious to the witness, was deep in his pleasure. His eyes closed as he focused on the sensations Thor was forcing his body to feel. His lips curled in bliss as his nerve endings were stroked and inflamed to white hot euphoria. He bit his bottom lip to stifle his moans. Thor lowered down to press his chest to his back.

"Mmm, husband. You are the best fuck I've ever had. So eager for me. Tell me how much you love me." Thor said.

"I love you Thor!" Thomas keened. "You feel so good." Thor pulled Thomas's Torso up, displaying him. He licked his neck and grabbed his shaft, pumping it to make his lover come.

"Oh Thomas. You're so beautiful. You are mine. Say it."

"I'm yours!" Thomas said. Thor made harsh claiming thrusts into him to punctuate the point all the while looking at the keyhole in the door. When Thomas spilled over his fingers Thor felt his soul wash in victory and growled as he finished. The shadow moved away. It was dinner time.


	12. Chapter 12

Thor, Thomas, and Lucille all sat down to eat. Their meal was simple. Boiled chicken, cabbage, and carrots. While Lucille did spice the dish to make it palatable, Thor could tell this was a meal the pair ate regularly as it was cheap and easy to prepare.

"How do you manage to care for everything in this place with no servants?" Thor asked her.

"It can be trying, but I manage. Thankfully it is just the two of us usually." Lucille said.

"Thomas, I think it is time we broached our proposal with her." Thor said.

"What proposal?" Lucille asked, as though she didn't already know what was coming.

"You needn't pretend anymore Lucille." Thor said. "I know you know that Thomas and I have been fucking." Thomas's blood froze in his veins. Lucille dabbed her lips with her napkin, acting far too serene to be real.

"Since we are laying our cards on the table, Thomas should know that you have been fucking me also."

"What?" Thomas glared at Thor.

"And you both planned on fucking me, is it not so?" Thor asked. Lucile and Thomas both froze at this, their silverware clanking on their plates. "Let us be plain with one another. I have already drafted and signed the contract investing in this property. It is, to my surprise, a good business opportunity. But the real reason I am here at all, is you Thomas. I want you. I want you to be mine. From the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you. You are exquisite. I knew you would be. But I am not some simpering young girl whom you can swindle. I made the investment in your property because I mean to stay." Thor turned his eyes to Lucille.

"Aren't you tired of living off of scraps? Wouldn't you like to dress in the latest fashions and be welcomed by the other ladies at court? Wouldn't you like to have servants again and live in a home that doesn't have a hole in the roof?" Thor asked. "Marry me Lucille. It'll be a farce, but you'll have respect again. I'll put my child in your womb, but otherwise we need not touch one another. Thomas and I can love each other as we wish and you can provide us an heir to inherit the estate. I could make both of you happy, in some measure. Tell me, can you think of a reason not to accept?" Thor asked her.

Lucille bristled. She'd planned to tell Thomas of all that had transpired on the boat, but now there was no point. Enraging her brother would only undermine the long game. The last thing they needed was for Thomas to fight Thor now. She would bide her time. She would hold off on the poison even. Let Thor give her the child she always wanted. The last one had not been healthy enough to survive. She knew why. She hated that he'd read her so well. That he knew how to buy her, in spite of having so thoroughly humiliated her. But Lucille knew how to be patient too. Yes, she could continue this lie, this manipulation for a few months longer. She'd add his lock of hair to her collection in the end.

"Do you love him?" She asked.

"Thoroughly." Thor said.

"And you brother? Do you love him?" She asked. Her smile was tight and her gaze murderous. Thomas could see the betrayal in them. He'd be paying for it soon.

"Yes." Thomas said simply. He tried to convey with his eyes to her that he was lying and to him that he was sincere. Needless to say, it was an impossible feat to accomplish both.

"Very well. I accept. I love you brother, and would see you happy. I am lonely and after all, I do have needs. A child would fill my time and give me contentment." She said, hoping that it still made her brother jealous. Thomas gripped his butter knife tightly. It was a small signal, but one that appeased her. She turned her gaze back to Thor. "I look forward to breeding with you. I'm sure our sons will be strong and healthy." She rose from her seat then and the two men stood with her.

"I am full. I have much to digest, and I am sure the two of you have much to discuss also. Goodnight." Lucille said. They did not speak until she was out of sight.

"How long have you known? And how long have you been fucking my sister?" Thomas's jealousy flared.

"Since about halfway through the voyage, on both counts."

"If you knew she knew about us, why fuck her?"

"I was hoping to impregnate her. I want children also Thomas. Men like us are not usually presented this particular opportunity outside of a marriage."

"And you wanted insurance in case we said no." Thomas said. He wondered then if Thor knew about them. Did Thor know that Thomas and Lucille were lovers? Asking the question alone, exposed the truth.

"Yes. I'm not above using immoral tactics to get what I want Thomas. I love you that much." He said.

"I am angry with you. I will forgive you in time, but not tonight. I need to speak with my sister. Goodnight." Thomas rose and left the dining room. Thor finished his meal and decided to finish exploring the house.

Thomas ran up the stairs to the attic instead of using the lift. He needed the time to formulate his words. He knocked on Lucille's door and entered.

"Lucy."

"Don't Lucy me! You love him! You sick twisted fuck! You enjoy it when he fucks you!" She slapped at him, betrayed and furious. He grabbed her wristed and shoved her to the wall, pinning her arms above her head.

"I do not. I swear it sister, I do not. I find what pleasure I can in the couplings but no, I do not enjoy them. Not truly."

"Don't lie to me." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm not. I love the female form. Sister, everything hinges on Thor believing that I enjoy what he does to me. If I have to make myself believe it for a time, do not judge me for it. We could have gone with that Cushing girl and avoided all of this. But the payoff is far better than we hoped."

"Thomas, Thor is dangerous. He's manipulative and I suspect the moment I birth him a son he'll find a way to dispose of me." Lucille said.

"Then we will dispose of him. He wants a baby, and in truth we need an heir. Our child didn't survive and I don't think if you and I tried again that it would work. We need his seed to carry on the line. He is using you and we are using him. Marry him. Birth him a son. The minute that child takes its first breath we'll serve him a cup of tea that will put him to sleep forever and be done with him." Thomas said.

"Do you think he suspects us?" Lucille asked.

"I'm not sure. If he does he hasn't said. Even if he knew you and I were lovers, I don't think it would matter to him."

"Were lovers?"

"Are lovers. At this point we need only conceal my previous marriages from him. We need to dispose of the bodies, tonight. The luggage needs to be hidden too. He wants to see the basement. I managed to stall him today, but he'll ask about it again tomorrow. We can't risk him stumbling upon us as the bodies are moved. One of us will have to keep him occupied this evening." Thomas said.

"Well he certainly doesn't want my company." Lucille said and huffed. "Like always, I am the one getting my hands dirty." Lucille said. "Tomorrow night you will make your excuses and have sex with me."

"Yes darling." Thomas said and kissed her. "I love you Lucy. Only you." Lucille hugged him, her arms shaking. "You can't poison him now. His seed needs to stay healthy and it won't be if you keep feeding him the arsenic."

"I know. When I kill him Thomas, it will be brutal."

"I know love. I know."

XxXxXxXx

In the week that followed, Allerdale Hall was a fury of activity. Thor put out a call to a team of carpenters to repair the roof and other problems with the house. The damage was extensive, but not a surprise. It was going to cost Thor a small fortune to fix up the place, which in turn encouraged a visit to the local brick maker. Thor met with the man and struck a deal with him to supply him with the red clay he needed to make the bricks.

The man, an aptly named Mr. Stoneman, asked Thor a lot of questions of a personal nature and of his knowledge of the Sharpe siblings. The more the man tried to engage Thor in gossip the more he shot him down.

"You are a brave man, risking your reputation by partnering with Sir Sharpe. His family history is a dark and twisted tale."

"I care not for his family history. I am an entrepreneur, Mr. Stoneman, and I see an opportunity to make money. I promise you one metric ton of material at the end of the month, to be delivered on time at 9:00am on the 1st. I'll be able to give it to you consistently and at a lower cost than your current supplier. Now, do we have a deal?"

"You Americans don't beat around the bush do you Mr. Odinson?"

"Time is money."

"Sir Sharpe could learn a thing or two from you. We have a deal." The men shook hands and smiled at one another.

"So how is Mrs. Sharpe? I have not seen her since the wedding."

"Lucille is a lovely woman. I find her to be very bright and charming."

"Yes, I'm sure she is, but I was referred to Mrs. Sharpe." Mr. Stoneman said. Thor's eyes narrowed and he remembered what Thomas had said back on the boat about his wife dying.

"She passed away." Thor said.

"So soon? What did she die of?"

"I don't know. I'll have to inquire."

"That is tragic. Please offer my condolences to Sir Sharpe. A newly wed like him should not have to suffer such a loss."

"I'll relay the message." Thor said.


	13. Chapter 13

"Lady Sharpe? I have not seen you in my shop in ages." Mrs. Sanders said, as she looked the woman up and down. Lucille was wearing the very dress she'd purchased the last time she'd come in, seven years ago.

"Yes well, I am long overdue for a new wardrobe am I not?" Lucille opened her purse and dropped 50 pounds on the counter. It was her clothing allowance Thor had given her. "I need the basics of everything to start." She smiled. If she was going to endure that man's presence in her home and in her bed, then she would enjoy the benefits of it. Six months ago she couldn't imagine spending so much on new clothes.

"I'll take that parasol in the window. I'm also in need of something intimate and comely." She said. Mrs. Sanders quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Oh? I was not aware that you had married." Mrs. Sanders said. Lucille knew a dig when she heard one. It was a backhanded accusation.

"Not yet. The wedding is a few months yet."

"Oh really? To whom are you to wed?"

"No one you know. He's an American and my brother's business partner."

"Oh. My congratulations." Mrs. Sanders said flatly. Lucille had no doubt that her pending nuptials would be the gossip of the town for the next several months. Lucille poured over the various materials and fabrics presented to her and selected the cut and style of her new dresses. After some quick tailoring, she walked out of the shop in one of the ready to wear gowns hanging on a dummy in the store. She felt like a Lady again.

She stopped at the men's store and ordered a new pair of shoes for her brother, before returning home. Allerdale Hall was a busy network of activity. The manor was crawling with people inside and out working on the repairs of the house and the clay mine outside. Waiting for her was a team of people all needing to be interviewed for new staff jobs to maintain the home. Her days of cooking her own meals were over.

All told they would be hiring a butler, a cook, a footman, and six maids. That was nine extra pairs of eyes she and Thomas would have to worry about. So joyful was she in her new status that she could almost forgive Thor for humiliating her and trying to steal Thomas from her. Almost. She smiled ear to ear as she asked the interviewees her questions.

Outside Thor and Thomas worked on the production line. A dozen men were busy digging holes, pulling carts, and moving equipment around. The very first load was almost ready for delivery, a week ahead of schedule. She went outside to look in on them and found her brother, smiling like a child as he manned his precious machine. He looked as he did, like a boy on Christmas morning, watching all the little claws scoop up and deposit clay into the hopper. Seeing him so happy was magical.

After a month, the basic repairs were finished and the hole in the roof was patched. It made a marked difference in how warm Allerdale Hall was. Week by week the house was sectioned off as the floors were replaced and other damage addressed. When the kitchen closed the three of them took a trip to London for two weeks. They were just in time for the season, which was perfect for announcing their engagement.

Lucille had never been a part of the social scene and she relished being a newcomer though she was near thirty. Dressed in a beautiful blue gown she took a turn with her fiancé on the dancefloor as her brother looked on. It was amazing how much happiness money could bestow, and for a while the Sharpes forgot that they hated him.

A knock came at Thor's door that evening at their hotel and he answered. Each of them had their own private room, so having relations meant that one of them had to meet with the other. It caused some confusion.

"Lucille. I was not expecting you." Thor said. She stepped in, looking calm, even happy. "What can I do for you?" Thor asked.

"It's what I can do for you is it not? I must confess Thor; I have enjoyed spending your money. I feel it incumbent upon me to fulfill my end of the bargain. I am ovulating."

"I see. I…" A knock came at the door, interrupting Thor's thought.

"Thomas? Come in." Thor said. Thomas entered the room, but stopped short when he saw his sister.

"Oh. Did I interrupt something? I can leave."

"No. Stay." Thor said. Lucille's eyes went wide. "Thomas, I'll need your help. Impregnating Lucille is not something I'll enjoy and I'll need any stimulation you can provide to help me with the task."

"But Thor, surely you are not suggesting that I be in the room when you copulate with my sister?"

"No I'm suggesting that you participate. I'm not asking you to fuck your own sister Thomas. But you will be watching me fuck her and I need to see you, touch you, feel your body next to mine. It will help. I don't think we could succeed in conceiving a child otherwise."

"Aren't you rushing this a bit? Shouldn't we wait until the wedding?"

"Preparations for the wedding are already underway. We've set a date three months from now. Even if we succeed in conceiving tonight, Lucille will not show at the wedding. Our guests will be oblivious." Thor closed the distance with Thomas and grabbed Thomas's neck in an affectionate manner.

"I would not ask if it were not necessary." He said.

"Lucy?"

"It'll be alright brother. Come to bed." Lucille said. Thomas stood there, still unsure, still petrified. What if he gave the game away? What if Lucille gave the game away? Or killed Thor outright in a fit of rage? This could go bad very quickly.

"It'll be alright Thomas. You'll see." Thor put his arm around him and led him to the bed. They all watched one another as they undressed. The awkward quiet filled the room with a thick air of uncertainty. Thor was the first to finish undressing, standing naked before them both. He was glorious to behold.

Thomas followed next and Lucille kept her eyes away from her brother as she finished undressing. Thor and Thomas couldn't help but watch. With her dress gone she turned round exposing her fully naked form to them both. Thomas looked her up and down as though he had never seen her naked before.

"Lay down Lucille." Thor said quietly. "Thomas lay beside her."

There they were, the Sharpe siblings, laying naked next to one another. They looked at each other, guilty and even embarrassed.

"I don't think I can do this." Thomas said.

"Yes you can brother. It'll be alright."

"I won't hurt her Thomas. I'll give her pleasure. I'll give you pleasure too." Thor mounted Lucille and she gasped at the quickness of it. Thor leaned in low and kissed Thomas. "I love you Thomas, and I know you love your sister. We are an odd family but we'll be a close one." Thor thrust into her as she gazed at Thomas.

"Thomas, touch yourself." Thor said. Thomas stroked his already hard and leaking shaft, but his eyes stayed on Lucille. With his free hand Thomas held Lucille's hand as Thor rutted her. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you Lucy." Thomas said. He closed the divide and kissed her. Thor grunted and his pace increased. Lucille gasped at the onslaught. She was getting close.

"Thomas. Look at me love." Thor said. Thomas broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"Touch her. Reach down between her legs where I'm thrusting and stimulate her." Thor said. Thomas did not think of the implication. At this point he knew Thor probably suspected them already and so did not care about pretense. He rolled onto his side to hug up that much closer to her and pressed his finger to that nub located just above her opening and rubbed it vigorously. He could feel Thor's cock thrusting in and out of her. He maintained eye contact with her and kissed her.

"Uh! Thomas!"

"Shh sister. I'm here. Come for me. It feels good yes?"

"Yes. Thomas! Thomas! Thomas! AHHHH!" Her back arched as Thor drove into her one last time. He growled and spilled deep, planting the seed that would sprout his child. After a moment of recovery, Thor turned his attention back to Thomas, who had been neglected throughout the entire session.

"So Lucille, do you want to suck his cock or should I?" Thor asked. Lucille shoved Thor off of her and dove for her brother's cock, sucking it eagerly.

"Lucy! OH GOD!" Thomas yelled, shocked that she'd abandoned appearances. Thor watched her perform fellatio on him with a wicked and knowing smile. Thomas knew then that Thor had pieced together whatever smattering of suspicions he'd had about them. If he hadn't been certain before, he was now. He knew it should have worried him, but he found he was too exhausted to care. Now that the truth was out, at least partially, he wouldn't have to pretend so much. Being this duplicitous all the time had been a drain on his psyche. He closed his eyes and let his relief and release wash over him. At least in this one way, he was now free.


	14. Chapter 14

Thor's tongue flitted across Thomas's lips and he opened to receive it. They were lying in bed together. One of the renovations Thor had done was adding a door to adjoin the bedroom next door to Thomas's. Now he could come and go into his bedchamber whenever he pleased without the servants seeing. Also, the room was expanding, making it a proper master suite in its own right. It was fitting, since Lucille was expected to move into the same room with him after the wedding. Living next door to one another was practical and efficient. Especially now that they sometimes all three slept in the same bed together. Lucille moved many of her personal items down into the room, making it hers. If the new servants saw anything odd, like Thor's clothing in Thomas's room, they kept their mouths shut.

After the first two months, Thor and Thomas earned back Thor's investment in full, to include the money he'd spent fixing up Allerdale Hall. Thor made many trips back and forth to the post office to pick up and drop off correspondence with his business contacts. He drafted a couple of contracts with some buyers overseas and production skyrocketed. Another machine was commissioned.

The wedding was quickly approaching and had become the talk of the town. But also there was a lingering question growing in both the mind of the public and in Thor's mind as well. Where was Thomas's wife?

"Thomas?"

"Yes Thor?" Thomas stretched like a cat, big and humming his relaxation. He had a sweet smile on his lips that only financial security could provide.

"You were married weren't you?" Thor asked. Thomas's eyes opened. "How did she die?"

"In childbirth. We were abroad and she was not far enough along yet. I lost them both." Thomas lied.

"When? People in town say you are a newlywed. Why don't they know about this?"

"She died in Italy. Her loss was unexpected and expensive. I spent the money we had on a nice funeral for her and the child. There was no time to mourn her loss. Our funds were depleted and Lucille and I had to make the trip to America to try and salvage our future." Thomas lied.

"Thomas, I am so sorry. I did not realize."

"It was a blessing in disguise I suppose. Our marital relations were never that satisfying." Thomas lied again. There had never been any marital relations.

"You love Lucille. I can see that."

"It is a different kind of love than what I feel for you, to be sure. You have to remember that for many years, we only had each other." Thomas confessed.

"I do. I know a thing or two about sinful unions." Thor said.

"You know, you've been with us for a few months now and I know next to nothing about you." Thomas said.

"You never asked."

"I never did, did I. How very rude of me. Tell me about your life Thor. Tell me about your family."

"My mother and father were pioneers. After the Civil War they fled the south and went west to build a homestead on fresh land. My father told me some hair raising stories about fighting off Indians and highway robbers."

"Sounds dangerous."

"It was. One night, when I was twelve a man came to our homestead when my father was not there. My mother was a tough woman, but a woman nonetheless. She had a gun but so did he. He shot her and fucked her as she lay dying. I was too cowardly to fight back. I hid and hoped he wouldn't find me, but he did. He took me with him and he did unspeakable things to me, and then he whored me out to others. I endured for four years before I finally managed to overpower him and slit his throat. I vowed then to never be in a position of powerlessness again. I got a job working for the railroad. I was little more than a slave, working alongside the Irish, the Chinese, and the Negroes. But I paid attention to opportunities and I used my time, working the hammer to drive in the spikes of the rail to build up my strength. I hunted game to supplement my meat rations and built my body up to a formidable size. I became a thing men feared."

"So your father is still alive?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I never saw him again. He loved my mother and if I had to bet money, I'd say he probably killed himself at the sight of her rotting corpse."

"You are an amazing man Thor. You're a survivor."

"So are you Thomas. I could smell it on you when I saw you. This house was a wreck. You and Lucille were orphans, left to fend for yourselves by fate."

"Still, I at least had a proper education at a boarding school, and a sister to cherish. You had only daily abuse from strangers."

"For good or ill it made me the man I am today. The foreman saw something in me and took me under his wing. He saw that I was ruthless. He saw that I could make things happen, whether through threats, tactics, or strong-arming. I always got what I wanted."

"I never stood a chance, did I?" Thomas asked.

"No. You didn't." Thor said, and kissed him again. "You're so fragile. I could break you. And yet it is your porcelain frame which calls to me. Oh how I could cherish this body Thomas. I think about you all day. Would that you had a womb I would not need your sister at all. Spread your legs for me love. I need to claim you again."

They coupled, lazy and sweet. They made each other's bodies sing before rising for the day. The servant's knock came at the door and Thor made a quick exit back to his room. If the room reeked of sex the maid pretended not to smell it. Nor did she take note of the sex stains in the sheets, which were washed daily now instead of weekly. Thomas had not known such luxury in his adult life. Not while at home.

Like Lucille, he too had been to the tailor to update his wardrobe. His brand new shoes needed to be broken in and he had terrible blisters from the rubbing. Still, he was grateful for the pain. He'd even bought a backup pair, while he still had money, just in case. Abject poverty had taught him to stock up on essentials whenever he was able.

In the four months since Thor's arrival, Allerdale had transformed. The biggest most important renovations were near complete and final touches of fresh paint and wood staining and polishing were drying now with the early spring air. All the windows and doors were open to allow maximum circulation of the fumes. It seemed as though the estate had been scrubbed clean of past sins. Never in his life could Thomas recall his home looking so open, airy, or bright. Thor had brought back the sunshine and with each passing day he felt less inclined to kill him. If he were honest with himself, he found Thor to be a friend. Strong armed or no, he had showered him with his love and flourished from it. A pang of guilt hit him then. Thor believed Thomas loved him. For Thomas, it was a marriage of convenience. It was one thing to fake affection for a short time, even for as long as a year. But there would come a point where Thomas would not be able to keep up the facade anymore. Already, he felt worn and stretched from constant dishonesty.

Fresh flowers, the first he'd seen in his home in years filled the common areas. Lucille was off for her final fitting of her wedding gown. The food delivery for the wedding reception was there and a small army of servants were busy bringing in all the extra chairs and tables needed for the event. In the morning Thomas would don his tux and give his sister away…to his homosexual lover.

"My Lord, the postman delivered the mail." The new butler said, handing him the stack of envelopes. Some of them belonged to him, and the rest for Thor. One notable envelope, larger than all the others was addressed to Mr. Odinson and originated from his solicitor. Thomas felt curious and even suspicious, but those feelings evaporated when he spied the envelope from Italy addressed to one of his late wives. He quickly tucked it into his inside jacket pocket to obscure it from view. He wondered then, if the butler had noticed it.

Thomas tossed Thor's large envelope off onto a table and proceeded to the library to burn the evidence of his previous marriage. He tossed it into the fire and watched the layers of the letter peel back and curl as the fire incinerated it. He opened up his other letters, most of which were from interested buyers for his product. He smiled as he read through each lucrative contract. This was the life and future he'd dreamt of for so long, and he had Thor to thank for it. Once the mail was read through he left the library to seek out his future brother-in-law.

"Excuse me? Have you seen Mr. Odinson?" Thomas asked one of his servants.

"Yes Sir, he took the lift down to the basement." The footman said. Thomas thanked him and got onto the lift. He found Thor in the vat room. They were clean and empty now. The remains had been buried outside right next to the house, to keep them from being accidentally dug up by one of the machines. The personal effects of his previous wives had all been destroyed by fire or were otherwise unmarked to hide the identity of the original owner. Despite the renovations to the estate, down here in the old processing room, the walls still bled.

"I say Thomas; I think this space might still be usable for our purposes."

"You think so? I didn't think it could handle our new capacity."

"For everyday processing no, but it would be ideal for finished product overflow. We have more finished product than buyers to purchase it. We are suffering growing pains."

"Not for long. New contracts came in the mail today. A couple of the offers are too low, but others seem fair. One from India is quite generous."

"We can thank my agent for that. He has contacts that have contacts. I hired him to represent my interests specifically because of his extensive overseas network. We have a beautiful partnership."

"So do we." Thomas said. Thor turned to give Thomas his full attention then. Thor was dressed in a red vest, his signature shade of red, and brown form fitting slacks and a white dress shirt. Thomas felt something bloom inside his chest then. It wasn't love. Gratitude perhaps? Comradery maybe? Affection. Yes, there was affection at least. He stepped forward and pulled Thor's face to his and kissed him. Thor smiled, surprised and he searched Thomas's face, looking for something.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to." Thomas said. Thor tugged Thomas closer, gripping his clothing almost to the point of ripping.

"Is there someplace more private down here? I don't want a workman or a servant stumbling upon us." Thor said.

"A small closet, next to the bottom of the lift shaft. This way." Thomas said. They went down the narrow hallway of the scarcely traveled space and entered the darkness. When the door closed they were robbed of all light and were blinded. Their focus on shared sensation took priority as they fumbled and groped in the dark. Thor felt Thomas lower himself. Felt his face press to his loins as his belt buckle was loosened. There was eagerness and a willingness there Thor had felt absent in their previous couplings.

"Oh…Thomas." Thor leaned against the wall as he received this unsolicited gift. He felt spidery fingers glide and press him in just the right places. It was an intimate knowledge only a long time or frequent lover would know. After Thor came he pulled Thomas to his feet to kiss him, tasting his own essence on his tongue. Thomas was hard. He could feel it. Thor reciprocated the act and brought him off in kind.

Afterwards, Thomas held onto Thor, wanting to be held by him. Thor delighted in the feel of the thin man pressed against him. It was heavenly. Never in his life had he felt so content.

"I think I'll keep you." Thor said, chuckling. Thomas smiled in the dark, feeling that somehow, Thor was speaking a deeper meaning at which he could only guess.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you ready?" Thomas asked. Lucille turned to face him. She looked stunning.

"Leave us." Lucille said to her attendants. They left swiftly to give the siblings their privacy right before the ceremony.

"You look stunning Lucy."

"I would speak my vows to you Thomas if I could."

"I know love."

"I'm pregnant." She said. "He doesn't have to touch me anymore." Lucille's chin quivered, a rare display of vulnerability. Tears spilled down her cheeks. Thomas removed a handkerchief from his pocket to dab her cheeks.

"There now. It wasn't so bad. He'll give us a healthy child, and he's already restored our home and our family to its former glory. He's even been a generous considerate lover."

"Only when you are in the room." Lucille said. Her self-pity dried up then and her countenance turned to stone. Once again, the blood thirsty creature Thomas knew rose to the surface. "He delights in humiliating me in private. Mark my words Thomas, that man means to kill me."

"Thor has a rough streak and a tragic background, but he has no reason to kill you. How could he? Without drawing attention?"

"The same way we have."

"Lucille, you're being ridiculous. Not everyone thinks as we do."

"Thor does Thomas. He is cut of my cloth, even more so than you."

"If you fear him so much, why not kill him now?"

"We can't! People in town are talking Thomas. The mystery around your missing wives grows. The handful of people that have seen them are starting to compare notes. We need to acquire death certificates and soon. Killing Thor now would spark an investigation that would almost certainly end with a rope around both our necks. What's more, I think Thor knows it."

"What? You think Thor knows about my wives?"

"I'm not sure. But he suspects us. I know he does."

"You are being paranoid."

"And you are too quick to defend him. Why? The liability of his presence grows by the hour."

"What would you have me do Lucy? You say you want him gone but that we cannot kill him. You are about to make marriage vows to the man. What is it you want from me?"

"I want to make love to you tonight. Just you. This should be our wedding night." Lucille said, as the tears reappeared. Thomas embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not even expected to remain in residence tonight. Now that we have servants watching our every move, we cannot act as we wish. Already they suspect something has transpired between Thor and me. We cannot afford any more mistakes."

"Is that what I am to you? A mistake?"

"Lucy-."

"You never fuck me anymore."

"Just last week…"

"When Thor was there, and he did all the fucking, didn't he?"

"But that was to get you pregnant."

"And now? Now that my cargo hull is full, will you board my ship, or will set sail with your golden haired lover?"

A knock came at the door and Thomas scowled.

"Enter." He barked.

"Five minutes, my lord." The butler said.

"Understood." Thomas said curtly. The butler shut the door quickly.

"I love you sister. Lucille no one could ever replace you in my heart, not even Thor. You must know that."

"Must I?"

"Yes."

"Prove it then."

"Prove it how?"

"Kill him for me. The minute the baby is out of me, if it is a boy swear to me you'll kill him."

"And get caught?"

"An industrial accident in front of witnesses would be ideal. I know you can make it happen brother. You know his habits and you know those machines."

"A lot could go wrong."

"If you don't kill him, I will, and I won't care if I get caught. You'll lose us both. Now make your choice." Lucille said and then sidestepped him to leave the room. There were people in the hallway and she composed herself before entering the foyer to the church. Half of the town was in attendance.

Thomas caught up to her after taking several deep breaths and walked her down the aisle to the altar. Thor was there, looking magnificent. He looked at Lucille and smiled, but Thomas noted the brief glance he threw his way, and the affection contained therein. Thor might be speaking his vows to Lucille, but the words were for him.

The ceremony was long and full of religious passages and rites. Thomas near fell over from boredom at one point. When Thor and Lucille were announced man and wife, their kiss was chaste, and their smiles fake. They and their guests exited the church to return to Allerdale Hall for the reception and wedding feast. It was considered a large social event in this small little corner of England. Thor rubbed elbows with the local captains of industry, working his wedding to make more profits and business deals. At the end of the evening when the last guest left, Thomas left too. He boarded a carriage and went into town to spend the night at a hotel so that the newlyweds could have their privacy. Lucille's words from earlier that day haunted him, and he wondered what exactly they would be doing tonight.

XxXxXxXx

Three weeks after the wedding, another letter from Italy came. This one from a business contact that Thomas knew. Only this business contact peddled power, coercion, and illegal activities. With his new income, Thomas had purchased a death certification for his most recent wife, signed and notarized by an Italian authority, for a price. His entire body relaxed and he sighed in relief. His other two wives had not interacted with anyone in town, and only Mr. Gardner had met his second wife, but not his first or third. It had been a very brief introduction.

He filed it away in the desk in his study for safekeeping. It would not occur to anyone that Thomas had been married three times in the last two years. If the local authorities got curious, he had something to produce to allay their suspicions. Lucille knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an invitation.

"Yes sister."

"I've decided to go on a holiday. I'm off to London to shop for nursery items. I find the local shops sorely lacking in quality bassinets." She said.

"Lucy, isn't it a little early in your marriage to take a separate holiday from your husband?"

"I'm shopping for our future son. What could be more natural?" Lucille said. "I need to get away for a while. I've hit my limit and I need a break."

"I understand. How long will you be gone?"

"A month. Maybe two."

"Are you leaving me?" Thomas asked. Lucille's face softened and she came towards him.

"I'll never abandon you Thomas, nor will I give you up."

"Nor I you Lucy. Safe journey love. I expect a mountain of new things when you return."

"I'll bring you a present." Lucille said, with a hint of a maniacal smile. Thomas's face fell, and she swept from the room. An hour later in the foyer, Thor announced to the staff that his wife was pregnant and would be leaving to go on one hell of a shopping spree. He was smiling ear to ear.

"My darling English wife will no doubt enjoy spending my American money to her heart's content." He joked. The servants giggled and cheered for their employers. It was rather unorthodox for a new wife to leave her husband during the honeymoon phase, but the servants chalked it up to strange American customs. Two of the maids in particular were excited to be accompanying Lucille on her trip.

"She looks radiant does she not?"

"Yes sir!" They all agreed in unison. Thor gave Lucille a big romantic kiss for show before letting her go.

"Take care of my brother husband. He is not used to being separated from me." She said.

"I'm sure he'll manage darling." Thor said.

"Have fun sister dear. Bring me back a trinket if it please you."

"I will." Lucille said and then she was gone. Thomas and Thor went back to work, overseeing the dig and inventorying outgoing shipments. In the evening, they ate a quiet meal in the study while reading the newspaper. They went to bed in their separate rooms like usual. Their servants folded down the beds for them and saw to any of their last minute needs. Tucked in and cozy, the servants put out the lights in their respective rooms and shut the doors behind them. Five minutes passed, then ten.

The side door connecting Thor's room to Thomas's opened and Thor crept inside. Having locked his own bedroom door, he stopped and locked Thomas's to ensure complete privacy.

"Alone at last." Thor said. Thomas's body hummed in anticipation.

"I've been wearing the plug since before dinner." Thomas said.

"I want to see." Thor said. The light of the fireplace cast the room in a dark golden glow. Thomas slipped off his pants to bare his naked flesh to Thor. Thor groaned when Thomas bent over to show him the gilded loop of the plug poking out. Thor grabbed it and wiggled it free, watching as his lover's entrance expanded and contracted from the extraction.

"I'm too eager for play tonight." Thor said. Lubrication leaked from the gaping hole and Thor thrust in, gliding in one smooth motion.

"Oh!" Thomas cried out.

"Ooh, you were ready for me."

"Fuck me!" Thomas cried. "Oh! Yes! Oh God! Harder! Harder! Deeper! I want all of it!" Thomas bit into his pillow. Thor's palms gripped narrow hips, writhing, dancing, rocking. His passion presented itself in every thrust, pant, and bead of sweat. All too quickly, they found release.

Thor wanted more. He wanted to wear Thomas like a second skin, so total was his need to possess his love. Their post coital kissing and cuddling lasted until Thor could rise again and claim his love once more. He moved them from the bed, to the rug on the floor in front of the fire. Tongues licked sweat from divots and orifices. Kisses were placed inside of thighs and clefts. Suction occurred on necks, nipples, and cocks. Seed was exchanged. So too were sincere words of love.


	16. Chapter 16

After a month of non-stop debauchery, Thor and Thomas almost forgot that there was a third party involved. A telegram from London came informing them that the lady Sharpe would be home soon. She arrived with a caravan of loot, all paid for by her new husband. She brought with her a silver baby rattle, a crib carved from English oak, and a christening gown with real pearls and gold threads sewn into the edging. The other baby clothes were equally as lavish.

"Welcome home my wife." Thor said as he surveyed her purchases. "Darling are you trying to spend our son's entire inheritance before he is born?"

"Yes, but I failed miserably. I'll have to make another go of it after he is born." She said with an evil smile. Thor scowled as he followed her into the house.

"Where is my brother?"

"In the study. He's busy assessing the business contracts that will keep you in the new comfort which you now enjoy."

"Oh goody. Tell me husband, now that I am with child will I continue to feel _the comfort_ he now enjoys?" Lucille asked as her hand wandered down Thor's stomach and grazed his genitals.

"If it please me."

"I see. I suppose I'll need something to do, to fill up all of my new free time."

"You should take up knitting then." Thor said and turned to walk away from her.

"As you say, Tyr Borrson." Lucille let the name slip out like a whisper. Thor spun and glared at her.

"I thought so. Would you care to continue this conversation in a more private area?"

"Eagerly." Thor said between gritted teeth. They stalked to the nearest room and shut and locked the door.

"What is it you think you know?"

"I managed to make all the amazing purchases you saw in a single afternoon. The rest of the time I spent in London investigating you. I was curious to know where your fortune came from. You are not an ethical businessman Mr. Odinson, or whatever your name is."

"Who do you think I am?"

"I had your business activities traced back as far as I could, but your name only became prominent five years ago. Before that you did not exist. However, shortly before you make your grand entrance into the world of investment another prominent business man went missing. Tyr Borrson is wanted for questioning by the authorities in one state and two territories. He is accused of murder, rape, racketeering, torture, and homosexuality. That last one alone warrants a hangman's noose in that part of the world. The acts of depravity which he is alleged to have committed are beyond scandalous. They put the devil to shame."

"What do you want?"

"Keep your dick out of my brother. He's mine. He's always been mine." Lucille said.

"He was yours. His dick gets hard just looking at me now. He sucks my dick with enthusiasm and begs to be stuffed full of my cock. You can order me to stay away from him, but he will not stay away from me. You can try to keep us apart, but it won't change the fact that he doesn't want you anymore. He never did."

From a hidden fold in her gown Lucille pulled forth a dagger and lunged at Thor, aiming for his face. The tip of the blade pierced the skin a fraction of a hair width before being pushed away by Thor's large calloused hand. He squeezed Lucille's wrist until he heard bones crunching and the dagger fell from her grip onto the floor. She cried out in pain. Thor grabbed her other wrist and gave it the same treatment.

"I am a dangerous man Lucille, especially when cornered. Threaten me at your peril. I'll destroy what you love most, who you love most, before I kill you in kind. I'm not going to stop fucking Thomas. And as penance for this foolishness, tonight you're going to watch. Your brother gives fellatio so sweetly and rides my dick like an insatiable heat crazed bitch. He loves dick even more than you do, it just took him a while to realize it."

"I'll kill the child in my womb."

"No you won't. Even if you were vindictive enough to do such a thing, which you are, Thomas would never look at you the same way again. If you think you've lost his love now, he'd love you even less after that. Not to mention the toll it would take on you. Even monsters like us have hearts Lucille, and contrary to the evil that we do, we love more deeply than most. Were I the kind of man that enjoyed women, you and I would have been an amazing pair." Thor let go of her and shoved her away. "You won't be able to grip anything for a couple of weeks. You'll want to bandage those." Thor left Lucille alone in the room to cry.

XxXxXxXxXx

Things became tense in the weeks after Lucille's return. Thomas knew something had transpired between Lucille and Thor but neither of them were talking to him. They'd had a threesome that first night when she returned, and for the first time in front of Thor, Thomas fucked his sister. Thor decided halfway through to increase the power and tempo by penetrating Thomas from behind. The stimulation from both sides made Thomas spill all too quickly and he tuckered out soon after. It left Lucille wanting.

Lucille blamed her wrist injuries on trying to lift a heavy trunk all by herself. Thomas didn't believe her and for a few days he glared at Thor with accusation. Eventually, Thomas let it go. He was too busy trying to guide the growth of his backyard company to figure out the head games Thor and Lucille were playing with one another. With her return and the all the new baby things in the house, Thomas became aware of a deadline looming on the horizon.

Lucille wanted Thor dead. Thor probably wanted Lucille dead. He could tell they were fighting over him and that eventually he would be forced to choose. Lucille had already given him the ultimatum. Further clouding the issue was that Thomas did not want to kill Thor anymore. But not getting rid of him also meant that Thor would become a permanent fixture in his life. So deep was he in this charade that he couldn't tell how he really felt about the man. Did he love him? There were moments, in the height of pleasure when he thought he did.

He still found the female body attractive. But getting rid of Thor meant that he would be with Lucille again. He'd made love to her recently but he hadn't enjoyed it. He didn't want to fuck his sister anymore. His childhood isolation had forced her upon him.

Thomas poured a glass of bourbon and knocked it back in one swallow. Lucille would not handle the rejection well. The moment he spoke the truth someone would die. For the remainder of Lucille's pregnancy, Thomas said nothing.

XxXxXxX

"Send for the Midwife. Now!" Thomas barked at his footman. Lucille's water had broken while she was reading a book in the parlor. Thor, uncharacteristically, had guided her upstairs with a gentle caring hand.

Lucille heaved and huffed as the contractions came in waves. The maids of the house bustled about carrying clean sheets, tureens of boiled water, and empty slop buckets. Thor stayed by Lucille's side and even deigned to hold her hand so that she had something to squeeze. She sneered at him.

"Get out."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Thor! If she wants us out, we have to get out. This is THE woman's domain!" Thomas said.

"She'll not be deep in birth for hours yet and the midwife is not here. I will not leave until the medical authority arrives."

"Fine, just shut up! And stop touching me!" Lucille yanked her hand from his and moaned at the pain that balled up deep inside. Thomas paled at the sight of his sister in such agony.

"I…need to sit." Thomas said before plopping down in a nearby chair. The midwife arrived and surveyed the room.

"Mr. Odinson, do remove your brother-in-law before he passes out and becomes a tripping hazard." She said. The woman issued orders to the awaiting servants for supplies she needed. The gaggle of women bounced about fetching to and fro. Thor pulled Thomas up by the collar and dragged the nearly unconscious man out of the room.

"I think we both require a drink." Thor said.

"How in the hell is it going to fit?" Thomas asked, looking horrified and dazed. Thor chuckled at him.

"You really can't tolerate the sight of blood can you?" Thor place Thomas on his bed. He looked about to make sure they were alone and pressed a kiss to his temple. His eyes assessed the man. "I've been wondering for a long time now, if you had it in you?"

"Had what?"

"Never mind. I don't want to be unkind." Thor sat down next to him. "I'm going to be a father in a few hours, and you an uncle."

"Did you and Lucille ever come to an agreement on names?"

"No. She still insists on naming the child Henry. I think he should be named Arthur."

"What if it is a girl?"

"Not sure. We've both tossed around a few names, but neither of us think this child will be a girl. Lucille seems to sense it is a boy. I do too." Thor said. Thomas unfortunately agreed. A girl child would mean that Lucille would have to get pregnant again. A girl child would mean more time. The fates had never been that kind to Thomas.

"If it is a girl, I would like to name her." Thomas said.

"I think Lucille would agree to that." Thor said. They sat and they waited as they listened to the sounds coming from the next room. Lucille's groans came in timed increments that increased with frequency until she started screaming and never stopped. For hours they waited, until the most awaited cry rang out.

The baby's cry was strong and both men breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. They hugged one another and then stood pacing the room as they waited for the midwife to let them in. They could hear the sloshing of water as the child was bathed. Buckets scraped against the floor as they were moved to collect the afterbirth. Finally, after an eternity of waiting the door opened.

"It is a boy my lords. A healthy boy. Come and see him." The midwife said. Lucille cradled the child in her arms as she beamed with pride. The baby had black hair and Thor's bright blue eyes. Lucille had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Thomas.

"Look at him. He's gorgeous. Thomas he's perfect. He even has my hair. He's just what I always wanted." She gushed. Thomas knelt down by the side of the bed to get a good look at him. He was a Sharpe, through and through. Thor leaned down to look as well. He was pleased and it showed.

"He has my eyes. He's already looking at me. Welcome to the world Arthur."

"Henry." Lucille growled.

"Ah, perhaps you two could debate that later. It has been a long day and I think everyone could use some rest."

"Aye." Thor said. It was one in the morning and Lucille could barely keep her eyes open. The time had come to make his move.


	17. Chapter 17

"Salud." Thor said as he tossed back a scotch and handed one to Thomas.

"Cheers." He said and drank it down. Thor picked up the brandy and filled both of their glasses again.

"We need to celebrate." Thor said.

"Tomorrow. I'm exhausted." Thomas said, and downed his brandy as well. They both fell into bed, still wearing their day clothes, not bothering to undress. They put out the light and within moments Thomas was snoring. Thor got up.

He slipped into Lucille's room and did not make a sound. The entire manor was shrouded in the black darkness of silence. Both the masters and the servants of the house were exhausted from the events of the day. All had drifted away to the land of Nod. Thor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a syringe.

Creeping like a cat he pulled up the bottom of the blankets on the bed to expose one of Lucille's feet. Between two of her middle toes, Thor injected the aconite solution that would kill her. He managed to pump the entire contents of the tube into her before she stirred in the slightest. He put the needle back into his pocket and sat down on the bed, smiling.

"If you touch me I'll scream." She said.

"Fine, but there are things that must be said. You know, when I first laid eyes on Thomas I thought to use him for my amusement. I preyed on his desperation and coerced him into providing me sexual favors in the vain hope of getting some of my money. I planned to humiliate him and abandon him with nothing." Thor said. Lucille quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I knew he wasn't attracted to men, which was why I wanted him. He tried so hard to pretend that he wanted me. Then I met you at the party and I saw something interesting. Every time Thomas spoke to that Cushing girl you shot daggers of jealousy at her. I suspected then that the two of you were fucking. That day at the park, when he went to speak with her again my suspicions were confirmed. You couldn't wait to drag him away from her." Thor said. Lucille opened her mouth to respond, but nothing happened. She tried to move her arms, and then her legs but found movement was no longer possible. It was becoming difficult to breath. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

"I killed you while you were sleeping. Wolfsbane. All of your organs will be paralyzed. It is the asphyxia that will kill you. You'll be awake for all of it, of course. The doctors will think you threw a blood clot to your lungs. A tragic but not uncommon occurrence with women who suffered swollen feet during pregnancy. Child birth can cause these clots to loosen and travel to the heart and lungs. The effect is fatal." Thor said.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh, Thomas tried to pretend enjoying sucking my dick that first time. I wanted to laugh. I could see him holding back the cringe. It was so gratifying when he bent over and presented his ass to me for fucking. Sex slaves are one of life's greatest joys. I've had many, though Thomas was a special case. I pretended not to know he was conning me, and he pretended to enjoy it when I fucked him. It was a beautiful fantasy. Back on the railroad I usually picked out a pretty man and found something to use against him, and then I'd make him suck my dick in front of all the men. Then in private, I'd make them do other things to please me. I once had a married man suckle me while his wife and children looked on. My superiors were astounded at the productivity of my team. No other foreman on the tracks could get cover the mileage I covered in so fast a pace. Some tried to fight back or escape. I made sure their deaths were slow and humiliating."

"On the voyage here to Allerdale, I learned more about the two of you and it occurred to me that if this little venture succeeded in turning this place around, I could then inherit it, if I married you. I thought for a time to marry you, breed you, and then murder you both. But I've decided to keep Thomas. What is even more beautiful about all this is that Thomas has convinced himself that he loves me. He's a survivor, I'll give him that. He managed to survive you controlling him all these years. You really are an artist Lucille. I must say. You were only fourteen when you jammed the meat clever into your mother's skull. The newspaper clipping painted quite the bloody tale. For a long time, I wondered which one of you was responsible. I suspected you but I couldn't be certain, especially when I found out about Thomas's wives. It wasn't until tonight that I realized that he did not possess the character trait to kill them himself. I knew you would have been the driving force regardless, but after seeing him pale like a wilting flower when you screamed, I knew then that he could never harm a fly." Thor saw Lucille's skin turn bluer and bluer. He scooted closer to her face to whisper into her ear.

"I was amazed at your audacity. That you married me for my money and I you for your land. Truly, you are my match Lucille, and you have my respect. I want to thank you. I now have everything I could ever want in life and you made it possible." Thor pressed his fingers to her throat to feel for her pulse. Little by little, it disappeared. The baby stirred in his bassinet and Thor got up and crossed the room to pick up his son.

"My boy. My strong boy. You'll want for a mother; I am sad to say. But you'll want for nothing else. Your uncle and I will love you. We'll be considered the three most handsome bachelors in the entire county." Thor pressed his lips to his son's forehead and put him back down to sleep.

He crept back into Thomas's room and slipped in beside him, spooning him. In the morning, he would have to put on the act of the century and hope that Thomas did not suspect him. He liked the illusion.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ahhhhhh!" A woman's scream came from the room next door. The baby joined in, having been startled from his slumber. Thomas fell out of the bed and stumbled to the door. His heart raced. The servant had dropped the breakfast tray on the floor and broken china and food was strewn around it. But Thomas didn't care about that. His eyes were transfixed on the stiff blue corpse lying in bed.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Thomas ran to her side. Her eyes were wide open and she was cold and stiff like ice. She'd been dead for hours. Thor came in behind him, looking equally bedraggled and confused. Thomas's anguished cries filled the room and billowed into the hallway. The rest of the staff came running. Everyone was horrified. Thor picked up his son and held him, kissing his little head.

The butler didn't wait for an order. He sent for the coroner straightaway. He also sent for Mrs. Welsh, a young married woman whom had also recently given birth. The baby needed a wet nurse, and now Thor and Thomas would have to hire one immediately.

Thomas curled up around Lucille and refused to let go, even when the coroner insisted. The servants had to pry him from her, so that her body could be taken away and prepared for burial. The coroner took one look at Lucille and the circumstances and determined that she'd died of natural causes. The midwife arrived not long after and Thomas went into a fury.

"You! You killed her!"

"My Lord I am so sorry for your loss."

"Sorry? You're sorry? You incompetent butcher!" Thomas screeched and charged at her. Thor grabbed him from behind and restrained him.

"It's not her fault Thomas. These things happen. It's no one's fault." Thor said. Thomas went limp and became dead weight in Thor's arms as despair overtook him. He blamed himself. He blamed Lucille for wanting to take all of this, this far. He cursed God for making his life a series of miseries and tribulations. The coroner gave him a sedative.

"He'll be in a dreamless sleep for the next few hours." The coroner said. "Keep an eye on him when he wakes. He looks in a state to do something offensive to God."

"I will doctor."

"I'll leave you to grieve. It is a terrible tragedy for a young newlywed like you to be widowed so soon. I know now is not the time, but you'll need to give your son a new mother figure. For his sake, do not wallow in melancholy too long." The coroner said. Thor wiped away his crocodile tears and thanked the man.

The funeral happened. Thomas looked a withered scarecrow. Thor held his son and managed to look somber. A young woman from the next town over was hired to be the live-in wet nurse and nanny for the child. For three months Thomas sat in a fog of alcohol and sadness. Crimson Peak returned and the blood red clay seemed to mock him from the other side of the window pane. Thor carried on the operations of the business without him. After three months of playing the distraught widower, Thor could no longer contain his happiness.

"Thomas, why don't we go into town tomorrow and shop for Christmas gifts for our son? The fresh air would be good for you." Thor said, smiling at him. He was warm and golden and Thomas thought then that his sun-kissed skin to be an unnatural thing. As was his joy.

"Yes. A trip to town then." Thomas said.

"Wonderful!" I'll have the carriage brought round. Thor took off down the hall and whistled.

He was fucking whistling. Rage and suspicion flared inside and Thomas remembered Lucille's words. _That man means to kill me_. Thomas's mind focused. He'd wallowed long enough. He marched to his closet and redressed. Though he was already wearing the black of mourning, he put on something a little flashier and more fun looking. Thor's eyes raked down his form when he saw him.

"It is heartening to see you have a care for your appearance again." Thor said.

"Lucille is gone. I mourn her, but she is gone. I still have you at least." He said and smiled as he boarded the carriage. He grabbed the reins once Thor was safely in and they took off towards town. He looked out then, to the fields as they drove past. Doubt ate at him. It feasted on his soul. The timing of Lucille's death had been perfect. No one had questioned it, not even him.

"I am sorry this happened Thomas. I blame myself for wanting a child that you and I could cherish. I promise to do the utmost to make you happy." Thor said. Thomas gave a thin smile and patted Thor's thigh. A realization materialized in his mind then and he smiled. He felt light, free, and for the first time, absolved.

"I know you will." Thomas said.

"Thomas?"

"Yes Thor."

"I have respected your grief and kept my distance, but I miss you. I want to make love tonight, if you'll allow it." Thor said. "Let me kiss away your sadness my husband. I'll make you forget for a while, all the pain of this world." Thor leaned forward and captured his lips, risking their exposure by some unseen pair of eyes. Thomas shuddered, overwhelmed by Thor's musk and cologne. He smelled like summer.

"I would like that." Thomas said. After their shopping excursion into town, they returned home. Though they spoke little at dinner, the servants noticed the lighter air exuding from them both and were relieved by it. Perhaps now their resident bachelors would move on and start the search for new wives.

When they went to bed in their separate rooms, Thomas formed a plan. Thor crept into his room as usual and they started their foreplay. Thomas was enthusiastic in his ministrations, so much so that when Thomas shoved Thor onto his back and then straddled him, Thor was a little surprised. He sank down on Thor's dick and rode him hard and fast. His green eyes narrowed and looked at Thor, his gaze predatory.

"Oh yeah baby, just like that. Just like that. Fuck yourself on my cock." Thor grabbed his hips and thrust up into him. Thomas pushed down in timed motions to meet him. "Oh my sweet bitch. Oh…so eager." When Thor came he felt awash in victory. He had complete power and dominion over this oblivious beautiful man. He'd trained him to enjoy anal penetration and had effectively replaced his old handler in a seamless coup.

XxXxXxXx

Thomas yelled at the workmen, forceful and angry. It was a side of him Thor had never seen before. The new digger had arrived and Thomas was busy setting it up. He took particular pride in the mechanical workings of these things.

Thor corralled the wagons full of clay for their convoy to the nearby brick maker. With so many new orders coming in they were struggling to meet their delivery deadlines. The new digger would alleviate some of the stress. When the machine was in place Thomas stepped back and looked up at it with pride.

"Thor! Come look!" Thomas moved to the control panel and pulled on the levers to start it up.

"It looks magnificent." Thor said.

"I want to show you something this new one can do. Come stand just here, and look up there." Thomas said, his smile bright and shining like a child on his birthday.

"What am I looking for?" Thor asked. Thomas pulled on three levers at once, cranking up the pressure in the steam pipes. The cap on the regulator flew off with the force and speed of a one-inch bullet and slammed Thor square in the chest. The boiling mist immediately followed, cooking his face. Thor collapsed to the ground as the throes of death overtook him. Men came running and Thomas ran to Thor's side. He held Thor to him and pressed his lips to Thor's ear.

"I know it was you." Thomas whispered. He pulled back to look into Thor's scorched eyes. Thor's grip on his shoulders tightened for a moment, in the last vestiges of his wrath before his entire body went limp. Thor's blood pooled on the ground but was indistinguishable from the clay beneath it. In front of a dozen witnesses, Thor passed away from an industrial accident.

Epilogue

"Sir Thomas Sharpe! What brings you back to these halls of commerce? Did you suck every penny out of that fool Mr. Odinson?" Mr. Cushing asked with a laugh in his voice. He shook Thomas's hand, but noticed the distressed expression.

"Mr. Odinson is dead Mr. Cushing." Thomas said.

"What?"

"I am here because of a legal matter."

"A legal matter? How do you mean?" Mr. Cushing became suspicious, scowling and taking a step back from him.

"He married my sister last year."

"Yes I heard."

"She died in child birth a few months ago."

"That I had not heard. Did the child survive?"

"Yes. Henry Odinson. He is his father's only heir. I am here to collect up any inheritance my nephew is due."

"But how did Thor die?"

"One of my machines…" Thomas let his voice trail off. He knew it would sound more upset that way. "Thor's investment breathed new life into my industry. We had so many orders piling up that we commissioned another machine to help keep pace. A pressure valve malfunctioned and Thor was burned by the steam and died."

"That's…that's horrific."

"To say the least. Death seems to follow me everywhere I go. I was torn on whether or not to leave my nephew with his nurse back home or bring him along. I brought him with me because I couldn't bear to be parted from the only family I have left."

"You have my condolences. Perhaps after you are done with the court filings you can come to my home for dinner this evening. Edith would love to see you."

"How goes her writing career?"

"It has stalled a bit. She plays at writing horror but she has never experienced it. Her lack of life experience shows in her writings."

"I could show her horror Mr. Cushing. I fear that after one hour in my company her writings would vastly improve."

"Do not disparage yourself so. I do that plenty for you already. Come to dinner. Perhaps she can lighten your spirits."

"I will. Thank you."

XxXxXxXx

"Thomas!" Edith cried as she flung her arms around him. "Father told me. You have my deepest sympathies."

"Just seeing you again gives respite to my soul Edith. Would you like to meet my nephew?" Thomas gestured to the wet nurse holding Henry. Edith put out her arms to hold him and smiled down at the handsome little man.

"He's perfect." She said. "It's so sad. He's lost his mother and father both. He is so lucky to have you."

"I feel lucky to have him, though ill equipped. I am in the precarious position of being a single man raising a newborn." Thomas said. Edith looked at Thomas fully to read his intensions. "I have been thinking about you for some time now Edith. I didn't have to come all the way back to America to settle Thor's financial affairs. I came here to see you. I would court you if you allow it."

"Do you seek me out because you missed me or because I am an acceptable replacement?"

"Both. I am in need, that much is obvious. But had my circumstances been different last year, I would have courted you then. In a way, I am glad that I can come to you now. Before your father would have laughed in my face at any marriage proposal that I would have offered. But now that my fortune is restored I can provide for you and our children like a true nobleman. You would be Lady Sharpe in name and in lifestyle. You'd been able to devote your free time to your writings. That is, when you are not being bothered by your greedy affection starved husband."

"Oh Thomas. I have missed you too." She said. Thomas looked at her as he imagined their future together. It would be a wonderful one where the sins of the past, dead and buried, would never rise to cause him grief again. It would be an ordinary life and for him and extraordinary life.

 **THE END**


End file.
